Beauty and Her Beast
by HollowedLover1379
Summary: She was a calm and peaceful female kidnapped by him. He was a ruthless killer that didn't care for anyone. No matter how much she tried to run, she'd always be his beauty and he'd be her sadistic beast. -Auslly-
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and characters.**

_Summary:_

_She was a calm and peaceful female kidnapped by him. He was a ruthless killer that didn't care for anyone. No matter how much she tried to run, she'd always be his beauty and he'd be her sadistic beast._

* * *

A man walked into his hut, knife shining in the moonlight. Today was the day, today was the day he was going to be initiated into the group of the infamous bandits who traveled across the country, ruthlessly murdering people. He was ready to become one of them, and he wasn't going to stop at nothing to get in. _"Why in the hell would you want to join a group of ruthless murders? You look like nothing more than a young boy looking to fit in. You won't fit in well here. One wrong move and you're dead fucking meat, boy."_

One of the member's voices told him. _I'll show, Keith. I'll show you that I belong in your father's group._ He walked into the hut, knife behind his back. He spotted the woman in the corner, tending to her child. She felt the breeze and looked to the front. Her eyes widened like a deer. "W – Who are y – you?" she stuttered in fear, cradling the baby closer to her.

He looked at the crying baby in her arms, his small mouth opened as he wailed loudly. Blond hair growing from his little head, fists and face crunched up in displeasure. He almost felt regret for wanting to kill this family. Poor baby was going to be alone.

He shook all the regret out of him and walked closer towards the woman. She was beginning to stand, to _run_. He laughed wickedly. "I don't think so, babe," he whispered.

She stopped moving in fear, tears falling down her face. _"If you truly want to be one of us, rape the women you are going to kill. Make them regret living."_

He smirked like psycho and held out the knife. "I have one final wish for you."

She whimpered and backed away from him. He was a sadistic, cold hearted. "Get out of my hut!" she yelled.

He pounced on her and she let her baby go. The baby wailed louder, now that he had hit the ground. "Austin!" she exclaimed worriedly, trying to fight off the man. "_Mike!"_

Heavy footsteps bounded their way into the lonesome hut in the wild. _"If married, kill her right away and murder the rest, don't have mercy on them at all."_

He raised his right hand and brought it down, stabbing her in the chest. She stopped moving and gasped in pain. "Get off her!"

He was pushed to the side by a man. Growling angrily, he stood up, the knife glistening with the blood of the man's wife. "I'm glad you came," he whispered darkly.

The man looked at his wife and punched the man across the face hard. He stumbled back, squeezing his bleeding nose. _My fucking nose_, he thought furiously. "M – Mike, get A – Austin," the woman whispered.

She looked at him once last time and closed her eyes. "So fucking dramatic, eh?"

The man didn't listen; he fell to his knees, crawling over to his wife. "Mimi, oh no, Mimi, you're not dead! Answer me!" he yelled, shaking the woman.

The wails of the baby boy became louder and he looked back at the sadistic killer. What shocked the poor man the most was that he had sympathy in his eyes. Killers don't have sympathy in their eyes. "You're not cold, I know it," he told him.

He blinked and his eyes darkened with no emotion at all. "I am. I will murder people for murdering my family!" he howled.

In his blind and misdirected rage, he threw the knife towards the man. It lodged into his throat and he gurgled up blood. The murder fell to his knees, crying at what he had done. _He's right, I'm not_, he thought, _but my dad was and they killed him._ The baby wailed louder, signalling to him that he was still alive. He looked at him and nodded.

Standing up, he picked up the child and ran out of the hut. Laying him gently on the ground, he started a fire to burn the small hut down that was in the middle of nowhere. The baby wailed even louder, probably missing the comfort of his parents. "Shut up! I'm almost done."

He watched the hut erupt into flames. He breathed heavily and turned around. "I'm –" there was a man holding the baby and calming it down. "M – Master Marcus," he whispered.

The man gave him the smile of a true sadistic murdering. "You didn't finish the job," he told him.

The man gulped. He knew he didn't, but did it hurt to try and play innocent? "Of course I did, master. May I know what I had forgotten?" he asked.

Marcus gave him a wildly sadistic smile, and looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. His eyes looked back at the man and his smile vanished. "Why, you forgot to murder the baby of course," he told him.

He gulped, he knew that he couldn't, it was just too hard. It was just a _baby_. "But that's alright, I won't kill the kid." He sighed in relief that the child would be protected and placed in a safe home. "I'll care for him; have the females in our group watch over him as he grows. Teach him the way of living like us." He tensed. That wasn't good news to his ears. "But as for you, you need to be disposed of," he finished.

His eyes widened as the man stalked over to him, drawing a sword from his sheath. He dropped to his knees and tears fell from his eyes. "Please, don't do this! Just let me live!"

Marcus raised a brow. "And have you mess up my jobs again? I think not," he sneered.

Before the man could make any retort against him, he swung the sword. It lopped off his head in one clean stroke. His head rolled across the ground. The eyes were wide and the mouth opened. Sheathing back his sword, he bent down and closed both the eyes and the mouth, smirking with sadistic pleasure.

He looked at the little boy in his arms and smirked down at him, like a father would a son. "Hello there… what was it that she called you? Oh yes, hello there, _Austin_," he whispered. The boy opened his mouth slightly and clutched onto his shirt tighter. "I guess you don't have to be alone. I'm your new father."

**Hollowedlover1379**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and characters.**

* * *

_Summary:_

_She was a calm and peaceful female kidnapped by him. He was a ruthless killer that didn't care for anyone. No matter how much she tried to run, she'd always be his beauty and he'd be her sadistic beast._

* * *

She smiled as a little ran over to her, holding a plant in her hand. "Is this something for healing, Ally?"

The older female smiled broadly and nodded. She ruffled the little girl's locks and took the flower delicately from her hands. "Ah, yes, Georgia. This is an Aloe Vera plant. It's used to heal burns, wounds and certain skin aliments. But it is also a toxin; it can cause things like diarrhea, nausea, kidney failure and much more. But luckily, I'm a doctor and can use these things right," Ally told the group of kids surrounding her.

One pushed a bright yellow dandelion into her face. "Oh no, no, this is a _weed_, Jasper. And an annoying one at that, it grows everywhere you see," she told the little boy.

He pouted and hugged her waist. Ally was taken aback at the sudden action. She slowly hugged him back, kissing his small head. The poor boy was an orphan who Ally had living with her at all times. "Don't ever get married, Ally," he whispered into her stomach.

Her heart dropped. She knew her father was trying to find someone suitable for her (no matter how many times she had told him she'd find the perfect man in a few years. She was only twenty-three years her youth) and if he did, she'd have to get married. Not even having a choice in the matter. "No matter where I go, Jasper, you'll come with me, okay?"

The boy seemed to brighten up as he and the other children ran off to find more medical plants she used. "You know, they wouldn't take a kid that's not of yours or their blood, Ally."

Ally stood up straight and huffed, sticking her nose into the air. "As long as I scare away the men my father brings to me, I will be fine. I have no desire to marry anyone. I am a virgin and will die one," she replied, "With Jasper by my side, of course."

She looked at the blonde haired female behind her, hugging the very pregnant woman tightly. "Cassidy, you're getting too… hmm… _old_ for this," she commented.

The woman rolled her blue eyes. "Listen here, girl, I'm happily married, okay?" she laughed.

Ally frowned. Why couldn't she have parents like Cassidy's? Her parents allowed her to choose the one she now loves, yet she'd have hers chosen for her. _I'd rather marry a bandit than a lord,_ she thought snarky, _that why I can _stay_ a doctor._ She scowled at her best friend's stomach. "I don't understand what's so good about be tied down? You'll only end up with many stretch marks and no job. Imagine if he leaves you, you'll be broke and lonely. Thus, I rather stay alone forever with Jasper."

Cassidy rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to reply but something caught her attention. Two men walked by, holding jugs of water, whispering quite loudly, _"Did you hear? That infamous bandit group just slaughtered another village and raped the entire village woman."_

"_I'm surprised we never had a run in with them. It must be so hard to find another husband after being defiled like that."_

They walked away, still whispering about it. Ally scowled. "They went after another village again? Don't those bandits know there limits? What savages," Ally cursed angrily.

Cassidy scowled, too. "It doesn't seem like it was too far from ours, either. Those sick men and, supposedly, women. How could they do something like that? Killing people mercilessly, it's just sickening and wrong."

Ally nodded and both women walked over to play with the children.

* * *

He cupped a handful of water from the stream and splashed it all over his face. He wiped it dry, giving his reflection in the water a frightening smirk before getting up. He ran a hand through his blonde locks, stretching his back.

He looked at the blue sky and saw a red robin fly by. He scowled. What was it like to be free? Free of _anything_ and _everything_. What was it like to not have people run away from you? He wanted to have people _run_ _to him,_ instead of looking at him and running away. He'd never know, never in _this_ lifetime. Why not?

Easy, bandits were nothing but ruthless assholes that killed people for no reason.

He snapped his eyes away at the sound of his name. Turning around, he came face-to-face with a grey-eyed and brown haired man. The man smirked at him and he nodded slightly his way. "My creation" _translation: I created the monster in you, I cared for you, therefore, you're my creation_, he thought dryly. "Come, we have found an untouched village with many untouched _women_."

He nodded stiffly and followed him back to their campsite. He looked around the campsite and eyed his comrades eerily and evilly. Most flinched and some looked away, making the blond groan in annoyance. For once, just once in his fucking life, he wanted one person to look upon him and not be scared.

But could he blame them? He was a living being who showed nothing but his anger darkness. There was no way in hell someone _wouldn't_ be scared. He sighed and took a seat beside his closest friend, staring at the fire as it cackled over the silence. _Fuck my life._

* * *

Ally began preparing herself for bed. She was completely worn out from all the playing and medical examinations she had done all day. Sighing softly to herself, she walked over to her candle and blew out the light, before lying down in her bed. She closed her eyes and prayed that something would happen before she could even marry out of love.

She just prayed.

He knew something was up, so he warned the Lord of the village. Once he had gotten there, he looked at the outskirts of their village and yelled, "Bandits! There are bandits coming this way!"

The bell in the village was sprung to life, warning people of the danger. Women screamed as men on horses came their way, picking them up or even killing their loved ones. Children tried to run away, not wanting to face death at the hands of ones they did not know, some never made it.

Families took their leave out of the village to safety, and loud screams, bloodcurdling screams, heard from those who knew their time was up, and had awoken the young lady who had just fallen asleep. She sat up in her bed and pulled back the sheets on top of her.

She slipped on her house shoes and ran to Jasper's room, cradling the boy, who had awoken and was crying, in her arms. She shushed him until his sobs became nothing more of the shake of his body. From down the hall, she heard the scream of a few maids, then, silence. Ally rose to her feet, off the boy's bed and to the practicing dojo in their large house.

She grabbed a spear and walked out once again, hell bent on protecting herself and Jasper. She slowly walked forward before hearing her mother and father's scream. "Mother and father!" she yelled.

She ran to their room and opened the door. She was breathing hard. Her mother was curled in a ball, crying softly, while her dad's life slowly slipped away from him. A person stood in front of her mother and she placed Jasper down. "Move," she hissed.

He turned to face her and she was taken aback by the lack of emotions on his face. He looked as cold as a winter's day. His eyes gave off nothing as he looked her over. She gulped but swallowed her fear. She stepped in front of Jasper, protecting him. "Get away from my mother."

She saw a flash of shock slip into his face but it disappeared quickly. He grabbed a fistful of her mother's hair, yanking the older women up to her feet. "Ally, go away baby, go and protect Jasper, sweetie. Forget about me," her mother told her.

His eyes slipped back to hers and Ally shook her head. "No, I have to protect you both!"

She ran forward, missing the surprised look on the man's face, and plunged the spear into his heart. He gasped and began coughing up blood. He stepped back and Ally kicked him, making him fall to the ground.

Ally quickly ushered her mother to her feet, running with her and Jasper to safety. They made it outside, and Ally gasped. It was a massacre out here, people were being mercilessly killed and women were being raped on the streets. Ally picked up Jasper and grabbed her mother's hand, running towards the forestry area. Hell, she felt like this wasn't even real. _It has never been attacked before, why now?_

Her mother ran as fast as she could, almost surprising Ally with how fast she was going. "I'm not ready to die, I will live for you and Jasper, and I promise my girl."

Ally nodded, continuing to run, ignoring the branches hitting them as they ran. "Get those women!"

Ally stopped for a while and handed Jasper off to her mother. "Ally, no!"

She nodded and pushed them forward. "Just go, I'll be fine! I promise!"

Her mother pursed her lips and nodded, "You promise?"

Ally nodded and pushed her further away. "I promise, I watched daddy train and some warriors trained me too, I will be fine. Now go!"

Her mother nodded and ran off. Ally sighed and looked as three horses circled her. She eyed them all warily, and gulped. _Okay, you can do this._ "Aye, she's a pretty one, right boss?"

Ally looked at the blond he was referring to as 'boss'. His hair was kind of messy, but in a good way. His cold brown eyes stared hard and sharp at her. He perfect plump lips were held into an irritated thin line and he radiated dangerous all over. "Come," he demanded of her.

Ally looked at him in shock. He did not just demand that she'd _come_ to him. Was he out of his blond mind? "No," Ally sneered.

His eyes widened a bit, but he narrowed them and got off his horse. He slowly approached her, menacingly and wickedly. Ally looked at him, not willingly to back down. "Where did your friends go?" he asked her in a low voice.

She looked at his comrades, who happened to be eyeing her hungrily. She ignored their looks as the blond one stood behind her. He trailed one hand up her waist and another up and down her side. Ally shivered and he smirked from behind her.

She felt one hand cup her left breast and she reacted by elbowing him in his stomach. He recoiled back and took a deep breath, his eyes blazing with anger. Ally turned around slowly and caught his furious look. Not even thinking, she darted past him, running. She heard his comrades beginning to follow her but heard him yell, "Leave her! She's mine to deal with!"

That was enough to get her running faster.

* * *

He was absolutely furious. He had never met a woman who'd never been scared of him but rather defense. He ran after her, catching up with her small body in no time. When he got closer, he tackled her to the ground, only to have her elbow him in the eye. He rolled off her and watched as she picked up a fallen branch, pointing it his way. "Leave me alone, you ruthless bastard!"

He stood to his feet, watching her with nothing but mere amusement. Did she think that a stick was going to scare him off? "My name isn't 'Ruthless Bastard', babe," he whispered seductively, walking forward. He watched her gulp and look away from him, her cheeks bright red. "It's Austin, and you should learn it. It'll be much respect to call me that while I fuck you to no ends."

Her eyes widened and she threw the stick at him. He nimbly dodged it, but he didn't expect to be kicked where the sun didn't shine. He grunted in pain and she snickered. "Have fun trying to produce children now, you bastard!"

He heard her take off, but sunk to his knees in pain. He was going to find her again, and when he did, she'd be his. He looked at her retreating form and smirked evilly. _Don't worry, lovely, I will find you soon. I never forget a pretty face._

* * *

Ally stopped running, seeing that he wasn't coming after her. She rubbed her arms as she walked through the forest. She wondered; did her mother and Jasper get to another village safely? She hoped so. Sighing to herself, she leaned against a tree in utter exhaustion. She was so tired from barely fighting tonight, but she was lucky too. How many people escaped the attack of a bandit? She was surely lucky enough to get out of that type of trouble.

But that guy, something was so alluring about him. There was something that attracted her to him. She didn't know whether it was the fact he just rang 'Danger, Danger!' or for the fact he had one hell of an attractive looking body and face.

She groaned and sunk to her ass, burying her face in her hands. _Awh, hell, I'm alone in these woods. I don't know where my mother took off to. It's hella scary in here._ She rose to her feet again and continued walking. _I have to find another village to make sure that… what's his name again? He said it, I know he did. It was… Kasey. Nope, that wasn't it. Um… Hector? Hell, I'm _sure_ that wasn't it. Oh well, I actually don't know. That sucks, but I need to find safety._

* * *

Austin was furious. He was looking at the body of his late father. He was dead. "How did this happen?" he roared.

Some flinched, while others shrugged. "He had a spear through the heart, sir. I was outside the window when this happened. There was some brunette trying to protect her family and let me just say, she had one heck of a throw," one girl commented.

Her significant other frowned and rubbed his chin, looking up at his furious best friend. Austin gritted his teeth and locked his jaw. "Tell me how this brunette fucking looked like? Because I am sure I have a good idea of how she looked."

The girl gulped and closed one eye in sheer thought. "She was kind of short. Her hair was long and she looked like the older woman Marcus was about to kill… and rape, yeah, that's all I rem-"

"Follow her tracks in the woods. I'm going to kill that bitch if it's the last thing I'll be doing in this lifetime." No one moved from their spots. "Did you not hear? I said move!"

They scrambled off except for the girl and her significant other. "Austin, you have to take him place."

Austin growled lowly. "I know… and that's what pisses me off. I'm only twenty-four."

He stalked off and the girl rubbed her boyfriend's shoulder. "Dez, he sounded stressed out."

Dez nodded and looked to the sky. "Have you ever Austin so hell bent on killing someone, Trish?" She thought about it, and then shook her head. "I think this girl left some sort of imprint on our new leader. She left one hell of a large one, too."

* * *

Ally cupped a handful of water from the stream and drank it happily. _Ooh, that hits the spot, s_he thought happily. She let her hair loose from its confinement. Long curls bounced happily as she stripped herself, preparing for a bath. _Ahh, it's so cold that it's nice. _

She had been running all night and it was finally morning. She was as hungry as hell, but she knew stopping for a meal could mean death. _He looked like he was going to kill me;_ she thought miserably, _no one has ever wanted to kill me before._

She chuckled to herself. _Then again, I never had a run in with a bandit. They like to kill _everyone_._ She scrubbed her skin from the dirt and dried blood she obtained from last night. _I never knew tree branches could cause wounds. I need to find some Aloe Vera soon._

In the distance she heard the neighing of horses and men yelling. _Crap, crap, crap!_ She grabbed her clothing and quickly dressed herself before running across the river. _They're coming. _"Stop running!"

It was _him_. He found her. Ally's heart began to race. _Doesn't he just ever give up? What an annoying bastard!_

She heard water splashing and sped up a bit. _Why am I trying to outrun a _horse_ again? I can try, let's see if I _– "Put me down!" she yelled, feeling someone pick her up.

She began thrashing in their arms, hoping to be placed back on her feet, but instead, a dagger was placed on her neck. _Oh my,_ she thought. "I've finally found you and now I'm going to _kill_ you."

She laughed nervously. _Wow, I'm going to be murdered. I totally planned on dying this way._

* * *

**HollowedLover1379**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and characters.**

_Summary:_

_She was a calm and peaceful female kidnapped by him. He was a ruthless killer that didn't care for anyone. No matter how much she tried to run, she'd always be his beauty and he'd be her sadistic beast._

Ally was frowning as she was being dragged to her burned down village by two tall and burly men. She was certain that he was going to kill her back there, but that Hudson guy seemed to have harboured some sympathy for her. A small spark of hope rose in her chest as she smiled brightly. _He's probably going to let me go!_

Her eyes were wide with hope as she looked at the blonde man on the large black horse. He was going to let her go, that was his only reasoning for not killing her. He harboured some sympathy for her, he was genuinely kind. "I can't believe he's actually letting me – ouf!" she was thrown to the ground by the men that had been previously holding her. "You big bullies that hurt! I'm only on girl!" she yelled at them.

A pair of black boots stopped in front of her and she gulped in slight fear. She had to admit, for an attractive male, he had issues, a lot of issues. Like female issues, treating females with respect type of issues. He bent before her and grabbed a fistful of her hair, jerking her upwards. Ally winced as he raised her head until she was face to face with him and his cold brown eyes. _I have half the mind to spit in his face,_ she thought haughtily, _and I should just spit in his face._ His face crunched up in thought and Ally found that unbelievably attractive.

He seemed to be drowned in his thoughts, so Ally smirked and watched confusion etch onto his features. She got some of her saliva ready and spat a heap of spit into his face. He dropped her hair to wipe her spit off his face, giving her the chance to stand up. She ran by him and jumped onto his horse, his men trying to get her.

She snapped the reins and the horse took off towards the forest, people jumping out of the way for her go on. "What are you idiots doing? Get her! _She's mine_!" she heard him yell.

She winced, he said that before too. She tried to focus on riding the horse to safety rather than Hudson's possessive words.

"_Hmm… you're a spitfire; I'll keep you, as _mine_ of course."_

She shivered at his words and ducked in time to dodge a branch, but to her unfortunate luck, she wasn't successful a second time. She hit a large and hard tree branch. It knocked her off the horse and she hit the ground in pain. _Ow,_ she thought in pain. Black spots circled around her vision, and she knew she was blacking out soon. "Ha, you little bitch! That's what you get for trying to escape from our boss."

Ally groaned and closed her eyes.

* * *

When Austin watched as one of men brought back the girl. She was unconscious and something about seeing her like this riled him up. "What the hell did you guys _do_ to her?" he hissed angrily.

They shivered in fear at his expression and anger, but gulped it down. "Nothing, sir, she hit a branch and fell off the horse," one explained.

Austin raised a brow in one of his rare amusements, scaring the group of bandits. Trish walked up to them and inspected the girl in the man's arms. "Hmm… she seems innocent more than anything. Why do you want to keep her, Austin? She won't do you any good," she stated.

Austin shot her a sharp look, but she was unfazed, shooting him one back. "She amuses me. She puts up a fight, she'll be a good partner," he blandly said.

Trish grimaced and rolled her eyes. It was absolutely disgusting the way her own friend thought he could have his way with her. "Hey, boss, she's coming to!"

They placed her on the ground and everyone crowded around her, and Austin quirked one amused brow. _She comes to pretty fast._ He slowly walked over to them and pushed past everyone as he peered down at the girl.

* * *

Ally blinked a few times opening her eyes slowly. Her head felt like it was on fire. She grunted and blinked a few more times to adjust her vision. When her vision became clearer, she was looking up at thirteen different people peering down at her. Some looks were hungry, curious and amused. Only one cold calculating stare made her shiver and move away slightly. "It didn't work," she murmured more to herself than the people around her.

Everyone laughed except for the blond leader, he kept peering at her. He narrowed his eyes, placed one hand on her chin and jerked it forward. Ally gritted her teeth, trying to keep down her angry. "Have you ever learned that doing that to a girl is disrespectful, you bastard?"

One second, she was sitting up, and the next, someone's hand was fisted into her hair, making her stand up. Ally winced at his strong grip and began clawing at his hand, but he growled lowly, wrapping one hand around her neck. "I don't appreciate being talked to like that," he hissed in her ear.

Ally was beginning to greedily gasp for air. Her lungs felt like they were being restricted, like a large snake was squeezing the hell out of her. _He has no respect for women whatsoever,_ she thought angrily, _is this how he's going to kill me? If so, I should just _– "Open your fucking eyes, I'm not trying to kill you."

Ally opened one eye and looked at him curiously before opening the other. He smiled at her and a shiver ran down her spine. Boy, he was downright scary. "Boss is smiling, that's never a good thing."

Ally was dragged to her feet and her face was brought closer to his. "Do you have any idea why I chased you so far in to the forest?" he hissed lowly.

Ally could feel the air in her lungs just leaving her body at a fast pace. She was dead, so dead. "I've choked people before, you'll pass out before even dying, don't worry. Now, answer my question."

Ally began clawing at his hands, unable to speak or barely breathe. "Austin, you won't get a reply out of her if you continue to choke her," Dez explained as he walked up behind his friend.

Austin scowled and let her go. Ally scrambled away from him and gasped for air as she coughed up bits of blood violently. Austin bent down before her and raised her head with one finger on her chin. Ally pursed her lips into a thin line. "Tell me the reason why I've chased you so far into the forest," he demanded her.

Ally, unable to hold it back in her throat, coughed violently, blood splaying onto Austin's cheek. He paid no mind to her blood, wiping it off his face slowly. He grabbed a tight hold of her chin and pushed her back onto the ground violently.

Ally curled into a ball and coughed a bit more. Austin grimaced at her form on the ground and she looked up at him a bit. Scowling even more, Austin turned to Trish before walking away. "Get her some water and something to eat."

Trish nodded and looked at Ally, walking to her slowly and cautiously. When she got nearer, Ally began kicking at her legs and Trish jumped back, avoiding her attacks. "Hey, I understand you don't trust me or anyone else, but I won't hurt you. I'm a healer. Female bandits don't usually do anything in this group, you'll be fine. I just want to help," she explained to the brunette.

Ally stopped kicking at her and calmed down, sitting up a bit. Tears stung at the back of her eyes and she blinked a bit, letting a tear fall. She was captured by bandits, she wasn't going home. She had to stay here until they either killed her or let her go.

Trish sat down beside her and hugged her tightly. "Hey, don't cry. If it makes you feel any better, I was captured, too. Not by Austin, though. I would've been dead by now, my fiancé captured me and I'm here now," she explained, "It gets better, you'll see."

Ally's sobbing quieted down a bit. She didn't believe that. Did this Trish girl not see the way her boss had thrown her around? "I left my adoptive son and mom to find their way away from this place; I may never see them again. How I am supposed to cope with not seeing them again? I don't know where they are," Ally whispered to herself more than anything.

Trish sighed and stood up. "Listen, you're going to have to toughen up and show Austin you're not scared of him. If you show fear, he's going to live off it and become a sadistic bastard you'll be incredibly scared of. Show him what he has to challenge himself against, make him feel like he has to submit to _you_ and not the other way around." Ally looked at the ground and rocked herself back and forth on her bottom. Trish sighed heavily. "I'll get you some water and food, alright? Boys, watch her."

Ally looked up at the people looking her down and scowled at the tanned boy who was looking suggestively at her. He licked his lips and walked towards her. "Aren't you a pretty little thing, eh?" he whispered huskily.

Ally felt all the hair on her body stand up and she slowly backed away. Another one laughed. "Yeah, what do you think, Dallas? Do you think she'll be perfect for our desires?" he asked.

The tanned one, Dallas, laughed coldly. "Of course she'd be, Elliot. I don't see boss claiming her," he stated, stalking closer to her.

Ally shivered and stood up, ignoring the throbbing in her head. "Oh, look at this, she's becoming all defensive."

He lunged at her and Ally flinched, realizing he wasn't coming near her. He laughed and licked his lips. "Elliot, I think we should take her before Trish comes back," he whispered deadly.

Dallas came closer and Ally kicked in him hard where the sun did not shine. He doubled over in pain and Elliot lunged at her, tackling her to the ground. He pinned her hands down with one of his and his legs trapped hers. Ally tried to fight him off her, but he was too strong.

She felt the tears streaming down her face. Was this how she was going to lose her virginity? If so, they might as well kill her after. She'd be tainted. Dallas finally came to and crawled towards them, "I'm going to kill you, bitch."

Ally let out a bloodcurdling scream and Dallas covered her mouth as soon as it was released. He covered her left breast with his large hand and squeezed it. Ally thrashed beneath Elliot as his hand travelled up her nighttime dress. His hand trailed over her thigh and it was coming closer to her core. Ally thrashed around even more and Dallas slapped her hard across her face. "Stop moving and enjoy this, whore. No one is coming to –"

"And just what the hell are you doing?"

Dallas and Elliot froze on top of her and looked back. Austin was standing there with a deadly look in his eyes. They scrambled off the girl and got on their knees before their boss. Austin was looking directly at the brunette on the ground and not at the men in his group. "Were you guys trying to rape her?" he asked, his eyes finally trailing to look at his fellow group members. The two gulped. "Well, were you?"

Dallas stood up and cleared his throat. "She was looking at me weirdly, boss. I had to do something, her eyes were saying that she wanted me," he lied through his teeth.

Ally glared at his back but flinched when Austin looked back at her. "Elliot, do you confirm this?" he asked. Elliot nodded slowly and Austin smiled widely. Both of the men looking at him shivered with fear. "Interesting… girl, what's your name again?"

Ally looked at him and cleared her throat. "Ally," she replied.

Austin licked his lips and smiled even wider at his group members. "Ally… such an innocent name for an innocent girl," he said.

Elliot stood up beside Dallas and licked his chapped lips. "Boss, why are you smiling? You look evil. Boss, why ask for her name? Kill her, she tried to kill us before," he explained.

Austin's smiled vanished and he walked closer to Elliot. Elliot took a step back, seeing a shiny piece of metal come out of his pocket. "I will kill _you_ _both_," he whispered.

Ally's mouth dropped open and she ran to stand in front of them. "Now, wait!" Austin looked at her with cold, hard brown eyes. "Don't kill them. They made a mistake, we all do. If you kill them, I will run away again. What you're planning on doing is a sin, don't do it. Try a different approach at this, like a punishment of some sorts," Ally pleaded with him.

Austin raised a brow and smirked. "This is a punishment," he told her.

Ally's eyes widened and both men gulped. "It's alright; we knew we were going –"

Ally looked at them. "No! He's not killing anyone." She looked back at Austin and licked her lips. "Okay, listen, Austin. They made a mistake and the punishment shouldn't result in death. How about their punishment be… um… they wash all the dishes, clothing and make dinner every night. I'll even help them."

Austin's smirk dropped and he narrowed his eyes. "Very well," he said. Shock etched its way onto Dallas' and Elliot's face. "You are in charge of them, as well."

Ally squealed and clapped her hands happily. "Oh, I can also be a doctor, if you need one. I'm good with medicinal herbs and stuff," she stated proudly, "I was doctor back when my village lively and free."

Austin narrowed his eyes further and his eyes went colder, if possible. "Very well." He began to walk off but stopped to say, "Thank Trish for warning me" and then walked off.

Ally let out a deep breath and waited until he was out of earshot. "Oh, he's so scary."

Dallas and Elliot ran in front of her and dropped to their knees. "Thank you so much, Ally. You saved our lives… how could we ever repay you?" they asked her.

Ally shrugged. "I don't know, I just hate seeing and hearing that people died, that's all. You don't have to do anything," she told them. "So, apologize."

Her voice had taken on darker tone. They flinched and gulped. "Err… we apologize," they quickly told her.

Ally smiled brightly and sat back down on the ground. "It's alright. You're not forgiven, but know what I want?" They felt themselves sweat drop. Wasn't it just a while back she told them she didn't want anything? They straightened themselves up and nodded. "I want to escape and I need you guys to help me."

They looked at each other before looking back at her. "You're crazy," Elliot gasped out.

Dallas nodded in agreement. "You are, Austin will kill you before you can even escape," Dallas explained.

Ally looked up at them. "Oh, I'm sorry? Did you guys _want_ to die by Austin's hand?" Ally asked them coldly. "Because it seems to me that he'll listen to me over you both. Should I ask Trish to find him and tell him I want you both dead because I feel threatened? Actually, I can just scream."

She opened her mouth to scream but Elliot covered it, shivering in fear. "Okay, we'll help! We're not ready to die!" he yelled.

Ally ripped his hand from her mouth and smirked evilly. "Alright, thanks for helping."

She looked back and saw Trish approaching them quickly. "They're still alive?" she asked Ally.

Ally nodded and smiled brightly at Trish. "Of course, I begged Austin to let them live. He allowed it."

Trish smirked a bit and nodded. "Wow…"

Trish handed her water and some food before walking off. Ally looked up at Dallas and Elliot innocently. _She's like Austin, in a fairly innocent way._

* * *

**I think this chapter was… eh. I had writer's block so I'm sure it was… eh. Eh, it was something…**

**R&R**

**HollowedLover1379**

**P.S. I'm shocked with the amount of followers, I was expecting fifteen, not forty-two. :p**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and characters.**

* * *

_Summary:_

_She was a calm and peaceful female kidnapped by him. He was a ruthless killer that didn't care for anyone. No matter how much she tried to run, she'd always be his beauty and he'd be her sadistic beast._

* * *

Ally groaned in frustration. She found it absolutely _unnecessary_ to be tied up as they moved from her old village to terrorize another one. And it was unnecessary to be tied up and placed in front of Austin as he rode the damn horse. She grunted in anger and raised her hands to try and bite herself free from the tight binds Austin had tied.

She was gnawing at her hardest, but the tight binds would not come undone. She was stuck on this horse with the scary man behind her. "Is this necessary? I can walk you know," Ally told him blandly.

He gave no reply, but jerked the horse back, as if warning her about something. Ally screamed in fear as the horse rose on its hooves and landed back on the ground perfectly find. She brought her hands up to her heart and clutched her dress. Austin, on the other hand, paid no heed to her frightened form and continued on forward. "But if you walk, you'll try to escape," he told her.

She sighed and lolled forward. She hadn't even known him for a whole month and he knew what she wanted to do. Someone had been paying a lot of attention to her brunette haired self. She looked at his arms – they were muscular – and started planning on ways to get under them and off the horse. She looked back at him and he stared at her, coldly at that.

She sent him a smile and looked at Dallas and Elliot. "Hey, you two idiots!" she yelled.

Dallas and Elliot looked back at her but continued riding their horses. Ally had to raise her brow at this. This group was certainly talented at riding horses. "I'm hungry and thirsty; dumbbell Blondie here did not feed me earlier." She could've sworn her insult towards him made him tense in anger. Dallas and Elliot looked at their boss, as if confirming something. Ally gritted her teeth, she was becoming impatient. "Listen, don't ask him for confirmation, just go and get something to drink and eat!" she demanded them.

They nodded in fear and hopped off their horses, running to feed the hungry girl. Austin stopped his horse, also, and jumped off, grabbing Ally's dress hem in the process. Without a second thought, he pulled her harshly off the horse and she fell onto her arm as she hit the ground. She felt something crack in her arm and she screamed in pain. Austin looked down on her and bent at her level.

He roughly pulled her to her feet, by her uninjured arm of course. Ally looked at him, anger evident in her eyes, as well as tears from the pain and impact of the ground. He grinned scarily at her and she shivered a bit, but covered it up. "See what happens when you do something out of context, Ally-Bear?" I shivered at the nickname, but it wasn't from fear. Something about that nickname made me want to _kiss_ him. "Don't do it again, and your arm won't be broken. Trish, patch up the arm, will ya?"

He walked away from the injured brunette and Ally slunk to the ground. Trish ran up to her and grabbed her arm gently. Ally ignored the pain and everything the older female was telling her. She only allowed Trish to place her arm in a cast.

* * *

Dez ran after his friend and grabbed his arm. Had this been anyone else, Dez knew that Austin would've slit their throat open, but instead, Austin stopped walking and turned to glare at him. Dez was smiling goofily at him. "What do you want, Dez?" he questioned the red-head.

Dez smirked at him and pointed to where they had stopped. "Something tells me you treat her wrong because you feel something for her," he told his friend.

Austin huffed and turned on his heel. "I feel nothing for her," he hissed.

Dez felt himself frowning. He was holding back on what he could feel. "This is about Kira, isn't it?" he asked him.

Austin turned around and chocked Dez, pressing him up against the tree. Dez didn't even react or move; he just looked at his friend with no emotions. "So, it is," he said.

Austin let him go and punched a tree, ignoring the pain that shot up in his arm. "Everywhere I go, I'm reminded of how she fucking died. How I let it happen. And you just expect me to forget about her and move on?" he hissed at Dez.

Dez thought about it for a while, and then nodded. "Yeah, I actually do." Austin glared darkly at his friend. "Austin, you're twenty-four and in four days, you'll be twenty-five," Dez told him. "We've known her for a whole week. It seems to be perfect for you. Only she can sedate you."

Austin closed his eyes and slid down the tree. He propped up his leg and rested an arm on his knee. Running one hand through his blond locks, he sighed. "Dez, it's not that easy to get over your first –"

"Dammit, Austin, she died five years ago! Let it fucking go!" Dez yelled. Austin flinched, his best friend had never yelled at him at that before. "She's gone, what's done is done. Move the fuck on, man. She's not coming back and you know it. We all do."

Austin snorted and peered at his friend angrily. _Just who the fuck does he think he is? Telling me to move on, well, I do what the fuck I want._

* * *

Ally smiled at Trish and took a small bite out of her bread. Austin hadn't returned with Dez, Trish's fiancé, just as yet, so everyone was resting and filling their stomachs with things to eat and drink. Ally hadn't noticed it, but there had been more than five girls in the group, a total round up to ten. But men took the majority, being fifteen. "So, Ally, how old are you? I'm twenty-eight my youth," she told Ally.

Ally smiled and wiped her mouth with a napkin elegantly. Trish snorted and her smile fell. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Trish shook her head and smiled at Ally. "It's nothing. Only that you look so elegantly compared to us, wiping your mouth and everything. We're bandits, we have no manners. You'll look like a sore thumb, but it's okay. Your mannerism is adorable." Ally smiled at her once again. "Now, your age please."

Ally nodded and put her piece of bread down carefully onto the napkin. Trish smiled at this little action and shook her head. She truly had qualities of a real woman. "I just turned twenty-three three weeks back," she told her.

Trish giggled and Ally raised a confused brow. "You sure are young," someone commented. Ally looked up and saw a tall, pretty brunette. She sat down beside them and stuck out her hand. "I'm Brooke, Austin's favourite."

Ally shook her hand, but furrowed her brows at the sentence. "Your Austin's _what_? What's that supposed to mean?" she asked her.

Trish glowered at the brunette and Brooke sent a glare back to her. "All that means is that Brooke's a whore who willingly spreads her legs open for Austin," she told, "And she's masochistic. She enjoys the bruises she obtains from him." Brooke sent her a fake smile. "She's also probably the only girl to ever ask Austin to take his anger out on her. I'm surprised you're still breathing. I thought that he'd kill you for sure. He sure holds in a lot of anger."

Brooke ignored Trish and turned to face Ally again. She smiled wide and bright at Ally, and from the gecko, Ally knew it was completely fake and unreal. "Okay, Ally, let's get something straight." Ally raised a brow at the sudden change in behaviour, while Trish snorted. "Austin's mine and has been mine since Kira died. You are nothing to him, _**nothing**_. Back off of him, and tell him to stop hitting you, he only hits me." She stood up and smiled brightly at them. "Okay, bye."

She practically skipped away and Trish rolled her eyes. "I told you, she's a fucking masochist. And she's crazy, thinking Austin's hers. He loves sex, not her," Trish told Ally.

Ally snorted and nodded, looking at the crazy girl chatting with other people. "I can't believe she thinks I want that egoistical, rude asshole." Trish stifled her laughter and Ally turned to face her. "Who's Kira?" she asked.

Suddenly, the talking of the group silenced abruptly. Ally was confused at the sudden action. "Ally, it's not important," Trish said.

Ally furrowed her brows. "It has to be if everyone –"

"You fucking heard her. It's not important. Stay out of my business," she heard Austin hiss.

She sighed and hung her head down. He just _had_ to come back. _Wait, he was gone for so long and I didn't run?_ She mentally slapped herself and groaned. "Whatever, I didn't even care all that much."

_I'm such a liar; I'm going to find out who Kira is. Even if it kills me… but I have to do it before I can escape,_ she thought. "I'm surprised you're still around. I thought I'd have to find you." She rolled her eyes and pouted at her feet. _I forgot to run_. "Now that everyone has eaten –"

"I'm sure you and Dez are hungry. Stop and eat for a while," Trish told him.

Austin glared at her. "I'm ready to leave, so let's –"

"Seriously, you just want to leave on an empty stomach? Don't be stupid, eat something," Ally told him in a stern voice.

Austin's glare disappeared and he grumbled something, grabbing a large piece of bread and water. Ally and everyone were frozen with shock as he sat beside Ally and began eating. He looked at her and shook the things in his hands. "I'm eating now, happy?" he sneered.

Dez smiled and shook his head, grabbing things to eat also. Ally scowled at him and crossed her arms. "I don't even care, I just didn't want to move." Austin snorted. "Can you move away from me? Your presence alone is bothering me," Ally told him.

That scary smile reappeared on Austin's face as he looked at Ally. She caught Brooke giving her a deadly stare from the corner of her eye. Ally rolled her eyes and flipped the other brunette off. "Now, now, Ally-_Bear_, if I do move, you'll try to run." Brooke's face froze into shock, and then faded into anger. "So, I'll sit beside you."

Ally looked at him and stood up quickly. "I don't care, I don't even _**like**_ you. You broke my arm, you inconsiderate bastard!" she yelled at him.

Austin's face became neutral again and he stood up, folding the bread in the napkin. He threw his canteen at Trish, with the bread. He grabbed Ally by her waist and hoisted her onto the horse. Ally tried clawing at him with her only uninjured hand, but he nimbly tilted his head from them all. "Pack up, we're leaving. Blame it on Little Miss Water Mouth, here."

Everyone groaned and Austin got on behind Ally. He grabbed the horse's reins and tightened his arms around Ally, lowering his head to her ear. To anyone who hadn't seen them interact, they looked like a couple in love. "Disobey me and call me names again, and you'll be dealing with a devil's spawn," he hissed quietly into her ear.

Ally shivered and wriggled a bit in his grasp. Austin's eyes widened and he groaned, feeling himself hardening beneath her actions. He grunted something in her ear, which sounded suspiciously like, 'Keep moving like that, and I'll take you in front of everyone here.' She blushed, looking like a red tomato. Austin snapped the reins and the horse took off. "Hey, aren't you going to wait for them?" she asked.

Austin ignored her and she pressed herself harder into his body. Austin's eyes, once again, widened and he stopped the horse from moving. "Are you trying to kill us?" he yelled at her.

Ally turned her head to look at him. "Austin, we're waiting for the rest! I don't care about what you have to say, we're staying and waiting." Austin's face returned back its normal cold one. "What?" she asked, seeing amusement in his eyes.

He relaxed and moved closer to her. She felt something hard poking her lower back and he smirked. "I'm going to make you mine," he told her.

She scowled. She heard this before. "You've said that before and look at us now," she hissed.

Austin let one hand go of the rein and wrapped it around her waist. "No, no, you don't understand. I'm making you _mine_. My woman, my wife, my sex partner, and I shall have no other."

Ally tried to scramble out of his embrace, but he wouldn't let her go. "You don't even like me!" she yelled.

Austin laughed deeply and coldly. "Oh, honey, what does liking anyone have to do with this? I want power; you have a lot of authority built into you. Think of all the people we can kill and guide to us."

Ally blanched pale white. _Killing someone? I seriously couldn't… unless they did something terrible me or a loved one,_ she thought. "I – I would _**never**_ marry you, asshole. There's nothing good about you and I don't kill or manipulate. I'm too good for that, unlike you," she retorted.

Austin grasped her left breast and placed his lips near her ear. "Baby, you won't be saying that in a few months."

She gritted her teeth, wanting to punch him, but feared that he'd break her other arm. "And I'm sure you won't be using me as an object of interest in a few months, but God only knows."

Austin kissed below her ear. "And we'll see soon."

* * *

Night had fallen and the group had set up camp to sleep. Ally was sitting in between Austin's legs after much protesting and fighting with him. He practically forced her into this spot. His arm was wrapped tightly around her waist and his other hand was gently wrapped around her neck. They looked like lovers… well… they would've if Ally just cracked a smile and Austin had some emotions on his face.

Trish and Dez interestedly looked at them and cracked a soft smile. "Awh, you guys are getting along. What's going on?" she asked Austin.

Ally shook her head and Austin cracked an evil smile. "I'm going to make her my wife."

Everyone's mouths dropped open and Brooke stood to her feet. "What?" she screeched.

Austin pulled Ally closer to him. "You heard me, my wife. Is there something the matter, Brooke?" he asked her, his voice deadly.

Brooke laughed nervously. "No, of course not, it's just that you didn't like her before."

Austin grinned darkly. "And I still don't, do you still want to object about this?" he asked her.

She gulped and shook her head. Austin smiled even wider and Trish and Dez found _themselves_ shivering at the cold and evil smile. "No, I don't."

Austin's smile faded. "Then it's settled. Everyone sleep, we're leaving at dawn tomorrow."

They all nodded and stood up prepare themselves for bed. Trish and Dez looked at each in shock. "He's using her…" Dez trailed off.

Trish nodded. "This cannot end well."

* * *

**The next chapter will be longer, I was being rushed to get off the computer. I hope you guys like it, not everything is fitting into place. **

**R&R**

**Lots of love,**

**HollowedLover1379**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and characters.**

* * *

_Summary:_

_She was a calm and peaceful female kidnapped by him. He was a ruthless killer that didn't care for anyone. No matter how much she tried to run, she'd always be his beauty and he'd be her sadistic beast._

* * *

Ally tried to wriggle out of Austin's vigorous grip on her. He had made sure she was sleeping beside him and from there on, it'd had pissed off Ally to no ends. She disliked this man, yet he thought it'd be interesting to have her lying beside his person. The more she moved, the tighter his grip become on her. "Dammit all, let me go!" she hissed quietly.

He slung one leg over hers and buried his nose in her neck. Ally tensed up a bit before thrashing around wildly again. He just didn't get the memo, she wanted him nowhere _**near **__**her**_. He nipped at her neck and she dug her nails into his hand. He winced and his hand travelled up her stomach, past her ribs and grabbed a hold of her breast. She froze again and he chuckled, his hot breath hitting the back of her neck.

He kneading her breast gently and Ally mewled in pleasure, although she hadn't meant to. Quickly realizing what was going on, Ally elbowed his stomach and he rolled away from her. She quickly stood to her feet and turned around, ready to run. Unfortunately, Austin got over pain pretty fast and grabbed her ankle. She tried forcing her ankle out of his hold, being careful enough not awaken the others. "Let me go," she hissed.

She had to be careful, if he grabbed her other leg, she could fall and injury her arm further. And she was not having that. The hand on her ankle travelled up her leg until it was resting on the back of her neck with a very ominous presence behind her. She shivered and felt his hand painfully clamp down hard it.

She knew he was pressing down on her pressure point, and chances are she was going pass out. He pressed down harder on it until Ally began seeing black spots in her vision. Unable to stay conscious, she fell limp in his arms.

* * *

Ally looked back at her soon-to-be unwanted 'husband', impatiently tapping her foot. They were fighting, again and this time, it had to do with Ally's bladder. "I need to pee and I absolutely _**refuse**_ to leave until my bladder is empty. I also _**refuse**_ to wait until you people raid another village. Either I go or you don't leave. I will make that horse act up and throw you off its back," Ally tested him.

Austin glowered at her and locked his jaw. He wanted to leave right away but she was being her usual demanding self and it was pissing him off. "I said no, now let's go. Get on the fucking horse, _Ally_, I want to leave," he hissed. Ally huffed and turned on her heel, walking off. "Where the _**fuck**_ are you _**going**_?"

Was she deliberately trying to piss him off? It was working and he felt like throwing her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes. She continued to walk away, ignoring him. Austin looked at Brooke and glared at her. "Go and fucking get her!" he barked at her.

Brooke flinched and nodded, running after Kim's quickly retreating form. Dez and Trish looked at him. "Do you even trust her?" Trish asked.

Austin turned the horse around so he was looking directly in the direction Brooke and Ally disappeared into. "Of course I don't trust that girl, I trust no one but myself," he replied arrogantly.

The couple rolled their eyes and watched straight into the forest themselves. Dez smirked in thought. _You're _exactly_ what he needs, Ally, someone who can calm his ass down._

* * *

Ally hid behind a tree, waiting for Brooke to past by her. "Whore, he's looking for you."

Ally gripped the large stick in her hand harder and gritted her teeth. _Bitch, I'll show you what I, a 'whore', can do._ Brooke walked right past her and Ally swung the stick, hitting the back of her head hard. A resounding _smack_ was heard as she dropped the stick. She bent down and ruffled Brooke's hair. "Thank you, you're saving me the trouble of working so hard to run away."

She began to run in the direction the river she was in when Austin had captured her. She felt happier, she was going free and she wouldn't have to marry that sadistic excuse for a human being. She snorted dryly to herself. _Yeah right, he's like a beast. A __**sadistic beast**__ walking around to ruin lives,_ she thought.

She ducked under a few trees, ignoring the fact her dress was torn on one branch. She picked up the long, silky fabric and ran faster. She needed to leave quickly before Austin came looking for her. _He's so impatient; he's probably expecting me to come back with that slutty bitch._ She smiled, seeing the river. She looked to her right and nodded, yep, she could see her village from here. She turned around and dipped her boot covered toe in the water, shivering at the icy feeling of it. "How am I to get across?" Her eyes scanned the area and landed on a fallen tree branch. "Figured it out, I'm leaving this group behind."

* * *

Austin growled and hopped off his horse, shoving the reins into Dez' hands. He grabbed his long whip and placed it in the sash on his pants. He was beyond pissed and he was sure Ally had tried to escape again. He wasn't letting her go so easily and Brooke, she was going to get what was coming to her.

He stormed off into the forest in search for Ally and Brooke. Not even five minutes into his search, he found Brooke lying on the ground. She looked like she was just awakening from being hit back something. She rubbed the back of her head and Austin saw blood on her hands. "That bitch hit me with a stick," she murmured loud enough for him to hear.

Austin chuckled darkly and saw her body tense. She slowly turned to face him, looking at the whip in his hands. She gulped and moved back a bit. "A – Austin, I can explain. She hit me –"

She felt the whip hit her across her face, her blood splattering on the moss and grass covered ground. She winced as her face hit the ground. He grabbed her hair and dragged her to her feet, pushing her in the direction of where everyone was waiting for them. "Go back; I'll deal with you later. Right now, I have a spoilt bitch to deal with."

She nodded, fear evident in her eyes as she ran off. Austin walked on ahead, looking for his precious female. He pushed and broke branches that were in his way, smirking when he saw one with a piece of Ally's dress on it. He smirked and pulled it off the tree, clutching in tightly in his hand. He continued to walk, hearing the sound of water rushing down a river. He stopped just at the clearing and smirked. They hadn't camped out too far from her village or from the river, so of course she'd come here.

There she was, trying to reach for a fallen branch in the water, without actually touching the water. She was grunting as she tried to grab a hold of the branch. "This won't work," she yelled out in frustration.

Austin walked over to her, hovering over her body. "Need some help, baby?" he asked her wickedly.

Ally nodded quickly, but tensed up. Austin knew she was having an 'oh shit' moment because he had found her. She slowly looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Hey, Austin, I was just coming back!" she exclaimed, standing up.

She sidestepped him and walked back to where the rest were. Just as she was about to step out of the clearing, Austin grabbed her arm and pinned her to a tree close by. She found herself looking into furious brown eyes. Austin was pissed and she knew it. "I'm sorry!" she squeaked out.

Austin growled and wrapped his hand around her throat. Ally began gasping for air to put into her lungs. His grip was so tight, her airway felt constricted. "Didn't I say I didn't want you leaving? I knew you wanted to run, did you think I was stupid?" His grip became harder and Ally felt tears in her eyes. "Obviously you did because you tried to run. What should I do with you? Should I give you thirty lashes or should give you the privilege of trying to run while I play with knives?"

Ally shivered. Play with knives as she ran away? He truly was sadistic. She shook her head as quickly as she could. She felt like her air was being trapped in her throat and none would come in. She tried to think of something to get him to release her. A thought popped into her head and she looked him in the eyes, trying not to show how much she was frightened. She grabbed his face with her hands and brought it down.

Confusion flashed through Austin's eyes until he was touching Ally's lips with his own. His grip on her neck relaxed and Ally pulled him closer to her person. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hard. Ally let out a little moan and Austin gnawed on her bottom lip, making her moan even more.

Shyly, Ally let her tongue dart out to trace his lip. Austin almost tense with shock, but instead he groaned and opened his mouth, his tongue coming out to meet hers. As they engaged in a battle of the tongues, Austin hiked Ally up so her legs were around his waist. Ally's hands gripped his hair, pulling tightly on it. He groaned into her moan and his hips bucked into hers.

Ally felt a weird unknown sensation running through her and she decided that she liked it when Austin's hips grinded into hers. Repeating the action, hesitantly, Ally discovered that Austin liked that very much, for he pressed her against the tree and grinded himself harder into her core.

He broke the kiss and trailed some along her jawline before moving onto her neck. He sucked and nipped at the tender skin, making Ally moan quite loudly. Ally was so lost in the sensation, that she forgotten that this was _**Austin**_. This was a man who kidnapped her and treated her violently.

She pushed him away from her with all her strength. Much to her surprise, he let her go and she dropped onto her ass. They were both breathing heavily and had red, swollen lips. Austin smirked and Ally touched her lips slowly. What had she done? All she wanted to do was give him a small kiss. How the hell did her first kiss turn into… _**that**_?

She gulped and looked at her feet. Now she was sure it'd be a whole lot harder to escape from him. "So, you've made it official, Ally-Bear?" Austin huskily asked her. "That kiss told me a lot. Now, you're really mine. And I'll kill anyone who tries to make you theirs."

Ally closed her eyes and whimpered a bit. She really did make his claim on her worst. He grabbed her hand quickly and tugged her into the direction of the group. Ally bit her lip and sighed, looking to the sky. _Oh come on, what'd I do wrong to deserve this?_ She thought angrily. She was always a good child, she knew she was. So what had she done wrong?

Ally had her head hung down, upon arriving back to the group, _with_ Austin holding her hand tightly; she had earned many stares from people. Brooke gave her a sharp glare and she returned it with a dark glower. The girl had flinched and looked down at her feet when Austin looked at her evilly, as if he were planning her death. Ally almost laughed at Brooke's frightful expression.

Apart from that, he had even told them how quickly he wanted to marry her. And he looked dead serious. Ally was ultimately stuck with him, unless she was able to get away from him in next few weeks. And freaked her out even more was that all the men rooted for Austin, congratulating on all the love bites he put on her neck.

* * *

Trish and Dez were looking at the ashamed feeling Ally. Trish felt sorry for her, she was stuck with Austin. Personally, anyone who was going to end up stuck with Austin, Trish felt sorry for them (unless you were Brooke, she really disliked her). Dez, on the other hand, was hoping that Ally be the one for his best friend. They watched as Austin rested his chin on Ally's head, and Trish almost smiled. They actually looked at a couple and Austin sort of looked at ease with Ally's presence.

And she bet Austin felt a bit at ease with her… or at least, she _hoped_ he did. She looked over them again and sighed. Maybe her wishes were too much.

* * *

Ally sat on Austin's horse as he and the other men (and very few women who fought) went to terrorize a new village. Ally watched as he grabbed a few weapons, tossing them to random people who caught it. Once he was done, he stood up, holding a long knife or sword of his own. "Let's go and terrorize this village," he commanded. He looked at Ally and walked over to her. Grabbing the collar of her dress, he brought her down a bit. "I'll be back and you better be here when I come back. Anything you want from the village?"

Ally sighed. If he was going to try and be nice, she wanted him to bring her back a lot of fabric with a seamstress. "Bring me back at least three seamstresses… _unharmed_," she hissed at him lowly.

Austin gave her a lopsided grin and kissed her slowly. Ally just sat there, waiting for him to leave. "Fine, I'll bring you back three, unharmed, as you say," he whispered against her lips.

Just as he was about to leave, she grabbed his arm, climbing down from the horse. "And make sure they have fabric with them. From cheap to expensive, alright, and they have to be good," she told him.

Austin looked down at her and caressed her cheek. "I promise they'll be good, trust me," he told her.

He turned around abruptly and walked away from, everyone following him. Ally sighed and rubbed her temples. Damn, he was really trying to impress her, which was funny because she still wanted to run. He had anger problems and he was scary, no matter much he tried. Plus, it looked like he was having trouble saying all those nice things to her.

Knowing him, he probably was. "Wow, he's really trying to keep you," Trish commented.

Brooke snorted. Her face was bruised and her wrist was bandaged up. Austin was really pissed and he just attacked her without warning. Poor girl had some cracked ribs and things like that. "I'm sure he just wants her to bed with her," she stated loudly.

Both Ally and Trish rolled their eyes. She was so love with a man who didn't even like her any more than he liked being pushed around. Why'd she even bother for his attention? Ignoring her, Trish looked back at Ally. "Whatever. Ally, he's treating you like he treated Kira. I'm surprised," she explained, "Austin barely even likes you."

Ally rolled her eyes and scowled. "I don't even care. I need seamstresses to make me new clothing. I smell bad; I haven't bathed in three days. I'm annoyed, also. He's annoying. Does it actually take three weeks to arrive to a new village?" she curiously asked Trish.

Trish chuckled and shook her head. "Usually, it only takes five days to a whole week, you're just causing Austin trouble," she explained.

Ally smirked and went to sit beside Trish. "Well, that's fantastic. I'm wasting his precious time, I seriously don't –"

A scream was heard and the females stood up, ready to defend their group. Ally looked at them in confusion. The entire group knew how to fight? What the hell? A brunette female ran past them, holding a young boy. Ally's widened and she jumped onto Austin's horse, snapping the reins and chasing after the woman. "Ally, come back!" she heard Trish yell.

She ignored her and continued to follow the woman. "Leave me alone!" she yelled.

Ally gulped and looked closely at her. "Mom, it's me, Ally!" she yelled.

The woman stopped running and looked back at Ally. Ally stopped the horse and jumped off him, running to hug her mother and Jasper. She returned the hug tightly and looked back at Ally. "Go, rescue Cassidy. She just had her child and they're going to kill her. Go, Jasper and I will be fine!"

Ally nodded and got back onto the horse, rushing to the village. She ignored the group of girls watching her. _I need to rescue Cassidy. She can't die_. _I didn't even know she got out safely,_ she thought worriedly. She jumped off the horse and rushed towards a blonde who just happened to be running from Austin. In her arms was a small baby, wrapped up in a blanket, pressed to his mother's chest. "Cassie!" she yelled.

She looked at Ally and immediately sped up, diving right into her open arms. "Ally, what the _**fuck**_ are you doing?" Ally heard Austin yell.

Ally hugged Cassidy tightly as Austin ran over to them. "I said to stay with the group," he hissed.

She glowered at him and hugged her friend even tighter. "No, you said not to move. I only moved to rescue my _friend_. And if you even touch a hair on hers or her child's head, I will leave this place, Austin. I will leave never come back!" she yelled at him, through the cries of Cassidy's newborn.

He flinched and grasped the hilt of the knife and glowered back at me. "Fine, she stays with us so you don't leave, understand?" he hissed.

Ally nodded and helped Cassidy walk to the horse. Austin helped them both get on it before he walked away. He paused for a moment and looked back at Ally. "You better be there when I come back."

Ally nodded and glared at his retreating form before snapping the reins on the horse as she rode back to camp with Cassidy. _Oh I will be there Austin; I can't abandon this group just as yet. I need a plan._

* * *

**It's here! I see that so many of you like this book… wow. That's all I can say, wow. I hope you enjoyed this oddly written chapter.**

**R&R**

**HollowedLover1379**

**P.S. I didn't know it was possible to achieve seventy-seven reviews in four chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and characters.**

* * *

_Summary:_

_She was a calm and peaceful female kidnapped by him. He was a ruthless killer that didn't care for anyone. No matter how much she tried to run, she'd always be his beauty and he'd be her sadistic beast._

* * *

Ally cooed at Cassidy's child as she rocked him in her arms. He was so tiny and he looked fragile, almost as if he were going to break soon. She lightly tapped his nose and his small mouth opened up as he yawned a bit. She almost squealed at how cute he looked doing that. She placed her index finger in his tiny hand and he held onto it tightly. "You're so cute," she said in a little baby voice.

A shadow fell over her and she tensed, slowly looking up. Austin was glowering down at her, holding many fabrics in one arm and in the other, a skinned pig. She laughed nervously at handed Cassidy back her son. Cassidy took him and moved away from Austin quickly, not wanting to be near him. Just his presence alone was intimidating. Austin threw the fabric on the ground, not caring if dirt matted them up, and threw the pig at someone in the group. They caught it, thankfully, but the force of the throw made him tumble back.

Austin grabbed Ally by her hair and forced her to her feet, ignoring her winces. He placed his other hand on her chin and forced her to look at three people: one male and two females. They looked scared shitless and both females were trembling with fear. "I got you those three seamstresses, are you happy?" he hissed in her ear.

Some of the men in the group eyed the females suggestively, and walked up to them. The girls huddled closer together as the male was thrown out of the way. He fell to the floor with a loud thud, but no one paid heed to him, no one but Ally. She tried to push her way out of Austin's strong grip, but stopped upon hearing one of the females scream. She looked at them and water filled her eyes. She looked up at Austin, who was just watching what was happening with no expression whatsoever.

Ally clawed at his hands, and he winced, letting her go. She ran over to the group, forcing herself through, and stood in front of the girls, her arms wide open in front of her. "Leave them alone, they're innocent and I'm sure one of them was married to that man over there!" she yelled.

The group shared confused looks, before they were pushed out of the way by someone stronger than them. Austin was angrily looking at Ally, but she wasn't going to back down. She was going to protect these females, even if that meant Austin killing her, she would. "Ally, move, this isn't your business," he said, his voice calm.

Ally gulped but shook her head defiantly. She knew this act of rebellion was going to cause her some bruises, but she couldn't care less. He was going to _allow_ these _**pigs**_ to have their way with these innocent females. She was _**never**_ going to allow that, not ever. So right now, she was standing protectively in front of the females, having a glaring contest with Austin. His eyes burned with anger of being rebelled against, and he knew she didn't care about what she was doing. He knew it, and it was going to cost her. "Ally, I said _**move**_," his voice radiated the anger inside him.

She shook her head, again and it angered him further, poor Austin was starting to see red. How could one female be so _**disobedient**_? She had to be the only woman, apart from Kira, who has ever disobeyed him constantly.

Ally could feel her fear of Austin slip away. She was going to stand up for people, not matter what he said. He could skin her alive for all she cared. He needed to learn that females weren't objects. Her brow crinkled in thought and she wondered about this Kira girl. How'd she survive with _him_? He was cruel and always angry. Ally scowled, she bet that poor girl never got a smile out of him.

Gasps of shock came from all around the campsite and Ally's head snapped up, confused. _When had I lowered my head… dammit, must have been in thought._ Austin's eyes were now wide with anger. Ally could practically feel all of his anger surrounding her, yet she had no idea why he was mad. Did she say something wrong? "A little bitch like you does not deserve to have her name in your fucking _mouth_." She had said it all out loud. She gulped when he stalked closer to her. "If I hear her name in your mouth ever again, I will kill all four of our new little 'friends'. Including the blonde one's child," he hissed.

Ally's eyes widened, fury taking over her being, also. He had threatened to murder an innocent _child_? Was he psychotic? He had to be out of his fucking mind because no one threatens to kill _children._ "Thank God I told my mother to take my son with her or else he would've been threatened too, huh?" she sneered angrily. His eyes narrowed as she stalked towards him. "I should've married Grant and moved across sea, at then I would've been safer than here in your grasp."

Ally had no time to react to Austin's next move. His larger hand wrapped around her throat in a swift second, squeezing down hard. She gasped and wheezed for air, but never backed down. She was not going down without a fight, and he could bet on it. "So, you've been used?" Her eyes widened, just where did he get that _incredulous_ thought from? "And this Grant, I guess I have some murdering to do, because you are _**mine**_. I have claimed you and no one shall have you, understand?" She didn't reply to him and he threw her to the ground. "All you harlots are exactly alike. I'm sure you've whored yourself out a few times, I guess that's why Dallas and Elliot came after you."

He turned on his heel and walked off. Ally lay there, gasping for air as tears stung at her eyes. Why was it that his words cut a deep wound in her heart? She didn't even like him. Tears ran down her face and she made no move to wipe them. Her injured arm throbbed with the pain of being thrown to the ground. He had called her a promiscuous woman. She was still a virgin, yet those words scarred her heart.

* * *

Maybe it was because he had been treating her right earlier, and he actually seemed like he was trying to get her to like him. She wasn't no Brooke; she did not appreciate a man placing his hands on her. She didn't even like violence. He seemed to make her always succumb to violent ways. She turned on her right side, on her unharmed side and curled into fetal position. If her dad was still alive, would he come looking for her? Would he rescue her and whisper comforting words to her? She missed her family, they were all separated, whether it be by death or for the fact she was captured, they were separated. She just wanted to leave.

Everyone was bustling about, trying to prepare themselves for sleep. Ally knew she didn't like Austin; he ignoring her was actually _hurting_ her. She looked at her boots, looked up and watched as the three seamstresses bounded over to her and sat down, smiling brightly. "Thank you," one of the girls said.

Ally recognized that she had a thick accent, and that she sounded like she was from the country side. She nodded slowly and looked back at her boots. "Our names are Michael, Jessica and Tilly," the man said. Ally nodded numbly, she felt empty. "We're really grateful that you-"

And she tuned him out as he thanked her. She had to leave; she had to before she got attached. She sighed and stood up, walking away from the confused seamstresses. She shivered as the night wind hit her skin, but she kept walking on. She hadn't realized that no one noticed her walking off, since they were all too busy doing what they needed, no one but one person.

She continued to walk through the forest, not realizing that she was about to run into someone. She rubbed her arms, hoping they'd keep her warm. She looked around the area and sighed, turning around to go back. Once she was looking at the direction she came in, she froze. She had been absentmindedly walking through the woods and had no idea where she was.

She heard the sound of an owl and she shivered. She was alone in the forest, no one beside her. Suddenly, she regretted ever standing up and not asking someone to come with her. The sound of a twig snapping alerted her. She turned around and blinked, trying to hold back tears. "H – Hello?" she stuttered out.

She was getting the feeling that someone was watching her and stalking closer towards her. Another twigs snapped and she saw the silhouette of a person coming towards her. Something glinted in their hand, something shiny and silver. It was then Ally knew it was a knife. This person was going to kill her. She turned on her heel and made a mad dash down the forest trail.

She pushed branches out of the way, even though some scarred her face. "Keep running, Ally. Soon you'll figure out I know my way around the forest," they said.

It was a female and Ally recognized the voice. It was Brooke; the girl had come to _kill_ her. _She can't be that jealous_, Ally thought, still running. She heard Brooke's rapid footsteps after her and she looked back. The girl had the knife raised, prepared to kill her. When Ally turned around, she halted in her steps. Instead of there being more of a trail, it stopped abruptly and continued on the other side.

Some would think that they're looking at a river, but instead, it was a river… but you had to jump over this cliff to get to it. Ally took a step back, her heart racing. The sun had finally gone down and it was dark out now, the stars twinkling brightly in the sky. She turned around and found Brooke smiling wickedly at her, tapping the knife against her thigh. "Brooke, I don't understand. I don't even like Austin," Ally tried to explain.

Brooke scowled. She knew Ally didn't, but that didn't mean Austin was developing feelings for her, very slowly. She walked forward a bit more and Ally took a few steps back. Brooke smirked sadistically. "Ally, I know that, but I can't afford to let you have all of Austin's attention. You have to go."

She took another step forward, forcing Ally to take another back. Except, Ally's own footstep sent her over the cliff. She screamed and grabbed a hold of the edge, holding on tightly. Her injured left hand limply hangs by her side. Tears streamed down her face as Brooke kneeled before her. She tutted at Ally's face and placed her hand on Ally's. "I was going to stab you to death, but this seems even better. Austin hasn't realized your disappearance when yo left, but I'm sure he does now. But when he comes, you'll be gone, he'll be upset and then he'll make me his wife instead of you," Brooke told her.

Ally thought that the older brunette sounded absolutely crazy. He would never take her as his wife. Ally looked into her eyes. The girl had such a crazed look in them, it actually scared her. "Brooke, I don't care! I'll convince him to make you his, I promise, just help me up!" Ally yelled.

Brooke locked her jaw, her eyes blazing. "I don't care," she mocked Ally. "I don't think anyone can change his mind. I'll say I saw you fall off the cliff and I tried to rescue you, but I wasn't quick enough to get you."

Ally looked down. The river looked deep and cold. She wasn't going to die this way, she was too young anyways. She looked back up at Brooke and saw her standing. "How would that look, huh? You coming to him and saying you saw me fall? Austin probably knows I would've stopped short of the cliff and turned around to walk back! How will you be able to _explain_ how I walked there?"

Brooke tensed. Maybe she was right, Austin would be that smart. "I'd just say someone killed you," she hissed lowly.

Ally felt her hand slipping. It was becoming harder to stay above the water. "Okay, but remember, you'd be the last one who saw me alive, he'd kill _**you**_," Ally hissed. Brooke stepped on her hand and dug her heel into it violently. "Brooke!"

Ally's hand slipped off the cliff and she fell back. "Brooke!"

The other girl laughed wickedly as she fell. "Die, bitch, he's mine."

* * *

Austin gripped another one of his group members' collar angrily. Ally was missed and he was pissed. "Where the fuck did she go?" he hissed. When he got no answer, he punched him across the face and dropped him harshly on the ground. "Where is my girl?"

Everyone flinched, his anger just radiating off of everyone. Cassidy tried to quiet down her son as Austin glared at her. "Where is Ally?"

She gulped and shook her head. She honestly had no idea where Ally was. "I – I don't know," she whispered.

One of the seamstresses that they kidnapped tapped on his shoulder. Out of reflex, Austin choked her. "S – She began to absentmindedly walk away. As if she were in dead thought," she told him.

Austin's eyes widened and for the first time in five years, he felt that stupid emotion take over his every being. He was _worried_ about Ally's disappearance. He dropped the girl and looked around the camp. "Where's Brooke?"

Dallas gulped, "She left."

One of the seamstresses nodded, "Around the same time your sweetheart did."

Fury took over Austin's body. Brooke followed her, which meant she was planning on killing her. As if she were called on cue, the said brunette returned to the camp, a knife in her waistband. Without hesitating, Austin marched over to her and choked her, pinning her to the tree. "If I find out that you killed Ally, I will kill you."

Brooke's eyes widened. "I don't know what –"

His grip tightened on her and he finally let go after one last squeeze. She wheezed for air and Austin grabbed her hair, dragging her away. She winced in pain and he ignored her thoroughly. To him, she deserved this. "Austin, I haven't seen her. I followed her because she was –"

He, once again, pressed her up against the tree and grabbed her chin forcefully. Did she think he was stupid? Everyone knew that Brooke didn't like her. "Brooke, I know you don't like her, and you just following her is suspicious. Where the _**fuck**_ did you last see her, show me!" he barked at her.

Brooke fell to the ground and looked angrily at Austin, tears in her eyes. She stood up slowly, wobbling on legs. She pushed him, and Austin's eyes widened in shock. "I killed her, you happy, Austin? I killed her, I killed her for _us_. I am sure you understand, Austin, we were meant to be –"

Austin laughed darkly and glanced up at her. Brooke shivered, his stare was as cold as ice, and he looked ready to kill her. "Meant to be? Brooke, if you don't show me were Ally is, I'll kill you," he said, his voice low and deadly.

Brooke flinched and stumbled over her own foot to show Austin the way. They made it to a cliff and Austin looked down. Seeing nothing, he turned to face Brooke. "I don't see her."

Brooke looked over the cliff and sighed. She had succeeded, Austin was all hers now. She was about to turn around, but Austin wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a knife to her throat. She froze in fear. He was serious about killing her. "Did you push my girl off this cliff?" he whispered in her ear.

She shivered, fear taking over her every being. She looked to the dark sky, hoping a miracle would happen, hoping they'd hear – "I'm so scared," a small voice came.

Austin, in surprise, threw Brooke to the ground and looked closely over the cliff. There was a small being, only around one and a half arm's length from him. She was looking below her and she looked like she was crying. "Ally, look up!" Austin yelled.

The small brunette gasped and looked up, tears running down her face. "Austin, I need help! Brooke pushed me down here."

Brooke gritted her teeth and watched them talk back and forth. She was mad and he wasn't helping the situation by talking to her. She watched as Austin reached down and grabbed a hold of something. "I'm going to pull you up, don't worry."

And that was the last straw for Brooke. Being the maniac she was, she pushed Austin off the cliff also, tears in her eyes. "If I can't have you, then no one can, both of you _**die**_!" she yelled, watching as Austin cradled his body with Ally's.

She wiped her face and ran in the opposite direction from the campsite. There was no way she was returning there; she knew a human could survive a fall from this cliff height into the water. And she wasn't going to die when Austin found her again.

* * *

They were falling, Ally was quite certain of that. Austin's arms tightened around her waist and before she knew it, they had plunged into the water. It was painful, and her lungs hurt. About five seconds after being underwater, Austin's arms loosened on her waist and she turned around, only to see him sinking lower and lower.

Without thinking, she grabbed his hand and put in all her strength to drag him up towards her. Hugging his body close to hers, she realized the fall had knocked him unconscious. Half of her being was saying she was free and she should let him drown, but the other half screamed to save him. She swam up with him, until she was breathing in the fresh air.

Her body was freezing now, but she had to swim to some type of shore to save them. She saw brown from where she was and two silhouettes of people. Quickly she swam towards the area with Austin limply against her person. She gripped his shirt tightly and swam a bit quicker. Once she made it ashore, she dragged herself and Austin ashore.

Her body felt like she had been bathing in an ice cold bath. Once he was lying in a comfortable spot ashore, she crawled up his body and completely collapsed on his upper body, her tiny hands gripping his shirt. Her body shook, she was freezing and nothing could help the feeling. Rapid footsteps ran towards them, but Ally was seeing black spots in her vision and slowly losing consciousness. She curled her body on Austin's and rested her head in the junction that connected his neck and shoulder together. "Miss are you –"

And she completely blacked out.

* * *

Morning had fallen and there was no sight of Austin and Ally. Trish worriedly bit her lip as the group travelled through the forest. He had to be with Brooke or Ally because Austin never pulled disappearing acts in his lifetime. They made it to a cliff and all the males hopped off their horses.

They picked up a piece of fabric, one that resembled Ally's dress and another that resembled Brooke's shirt. There had been some foul play, Trish had thought, but Dez spoke up. "I think they fell over the cliff, but those footsteps to the east are telling me Brooke got away."

Trish's eyes widened and Cassidy broke down. Many females went to comfort the female as the men searched the area. Trish felt numb, without life. Austin, the boy she had to practically care for as he got older, was missing, and, possibly, dead. A lone tear fell down her cheek. _Austin, are you okay?_

Ally stirred awake to the sound of drums and humming. She felt warm and secure. "Save these innocent people!" someone shouted.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw a little boy peering down at her. He gasped and began to jump, pointing at her. Someone came and looked at her, holding out a cup. "Drink some," she whispered in a hoarse voice.

Ally groaned and refused it, trying to look behind the woman. "W – Where's Austin?" she asked her.

The woman looked confused for a second, but moved out of the way. Ally found herself looking at an unconscious, and almost naked, Austin. His rib area was bandaged up and his head was bandaged too, blood seeping slightly out of it. She slowly crawled over to him, ignoring the woman's protest.

He looked so fragile, so _**vulnerable**_. He also looked at ease, like he was dreaming of something that had put him there. She covered his body with her own when she saw someone approaching him. Her need to run away from him was starting to become nonexistent. He looked weak and he'd need plenty of medical attention. She didn't have the heart to leave him like this.

The man, who had been approaching them, kneeled before them. "We welcome you to our village." Ally didn't trust any of them. "One of our villagers had saw you both hit the water, except, your fall wasn't as bad as his. He had been protecting you from it, as it seems. He suffers from broken ribs, a concussion, and a broken arm. It could take up to two months and two weeks to heal."

Ally hugged Austin's midsection, being careful not to touch his ribs. "Who are you people?" she hissed at them.

A women in all black walked up to her and glared down at her. "I should be asking you the same question, after all, you _**are**_ being over-protective of my little brother," she hissed.

Ally's body went numb with shock. _That's Austin's older sister?_

* * *

**Hey guys, at this point, we meet someone important in Austin's life, his sister, his sweet sister. And about Ally, now she's finding it harder to leave Austin's side. And poor Austin, he is injured. Just so we are all clear, it is possible to survive a fall off the cliff, but chances are you will be unconscious, with a concussion and multiple broken bones. Why didn't Ally suffer the same fate as Austin? Easy, he was protecting her ass.**

**R&R**

**HollowedLover1379**

**P.S. Seriously, guys. One hundred and two reviews… awesome! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and characters.**

* * *

_Summary:_

_She was a calm and peaceful female kidnapped by him. He was a ruthless killer that didn't care for anyone. No matter how much she tried to run, she'd always be his beauty and he'd be her sadistic beast._

* * *

Her gaze was hard and angry as she gazed down at Ally. Personally, Ally felt intimidated by the dirty blonde before her. She had narrowed eyes and a steely glare. Her hands were placed on her hips in a matter that she was in high authority and she could do _**anything**_ to the unsuspecting brunette. Her lips were raised into a scowl, as if Ally's very presence disgusted her.

Feeling a bit intimidated by the probable other women, Ally moved her gaze to the ground. Why'd she have to be just as intimidating as Austin? Couldn't she have been… nicer, at least? Ally gasped in shock and backed away from her slowly. "Oh no, I killed your father?" she gasped out.

The female's face went from angry to shock in less than a second, just before twisting in confusion. Ally tried to stand up, but she felt weak from passing out late last night. "Our father and mother died back when Austin was kidnapped by those bandits… you look too… _young_." Now it was Ally's turn to be confused, Austin's parents were _**killed**_? He had told her that she had killed his own father, how was that even possible? Seeing the confusion etched onto the younger female's face, she explained further. "I was only five, and Austin was only about three weeks old when it happened. Austin knows who I am, but at the same time, he _doesn't_, if you understand." Ally nodded, she understood. Austin knew her as a person and they were probably close, but he doesn't know that they're related.

The girl sighed and walked over to her brother, kneeling before his unconscious form. "We can take him back to my place. Boys, let's get going." She stood up again and began walking, only to look back at Ally. "Aren't you coming or are you going to stay there and look stupid all day?"

It didn't take Ally long to realize this girl was pretty ill-mannered. Her posture and tone of voice rang ill-mannered from left to right. Shaking her head slowly, the girl scowled. Ally didn't understand, she had refused to go with her, shouldn't she be happy? Plus, she had enough of being around such an ill-tempered being. The girl's scowled faded and she huffed, walking off.

Ally sighed and lay in the sand, watching the men carry Austin off. She wanted to escape, but she felt the compelling need to stay. But why did she want to stay?

* * *

Austin had woken up to the sound of cackling fire. He groaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in an unfamiliar hut with the smell of stew wafting around. He felt like he was in a dream, waiting to be awoken. But then, his stomach growled and he realized he was still living. He looked to the ceiling. _I'm alive? Shit, I thought I was a goner._ He closed his eyes, but opened them in a split second, sitting up straight. He winced and grabbed his ribs, finally looking down. They were a dark purple and sort of black. The fall had caused some damage to his body.

Ignoring his injuries, Austin tried to stand up to move. He needed to find Ally. He couldn't afford to have her escape again. He grabbed a hold of the wall and tried standing once. Just his luck, he fell on his ass and he began swearing like a sailor. He was too damn weak for this shit. "Austin, you're awake?"

The voice alone was enough to make him glare at the person. She flinched and looked at her feet. She looked unharmed, which made Austin take a breath of relief, and her arm seemed to be healing nicely, since it had no thick cast anymore. She looked up at him and turned to look out into the hall. She yelled for someone, and fast racing footsteps ran towards the room he was in.

In flew a dirty blonde female and she stormed over to him, slapping him hard across the face. Austin gritted his teeth in anger and kindly thanked himself that he was too weak to hit her back. He looked her dead in her pale grey eyes, returning the deadly glare she had being giving him. "Do you know how _**stupid**_ you are? You could've died, but no, you risked your life to save _**her**_?" she hissed at him.

Austin rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He brought up one knee and rested his arm on it. He glanced at her as if her presence alone was annoying and scowled. "I'm a nice guy, what can I say?" he told her.

Ally almost choked on her spit. Austin was not _**nice**_. Rude, she understood; hot-headed and angered easily? Hell yeah, but nice? He was just pushing his limits. The girl snorted with laughter and crossed her arms. "You think you're 'nice', Austin? No, you're not. There's no such thing as a nice bandit. Gosh, sometimes I wonder if you have a brain in that stupid head of yours." The girl's mood darkened quicker than Austin's would. "Or, did being knocked out for three weeks seem to do the trick of diminishing your brain?" she sneered.

Ally didn't even see the movement, but one minute, the girl was standing up straight and the next, she lying on her back in pain. Ally blinked a few times and looked at Austin. He glanced back at her and beckoned for her to come over to him. Slowly, she walked over to him, to see what he had wanted. As she got closer, being an inch away from him, Austin grabbed her hand and pulled her down. She fell between his legs and her face buried in his muscular stomach.

Austin grunted in pain. It was just too painful to move so much. It made his ribs feel egregious, a feeling he did not like at all. He grunted and pushed Ally off his body. The said girl looked up at him and glared darkly at him. "Warning much?" she hissed.

He ignored her tone of voice, knowing he wouldn't have looked threatening in his current position. "How long have we been here? I want to leave," he told her.

Ally straightened herself up and went to help the girl, ignoring Austin. The said girl pushed her away and glowered angrily at the only male in the room. "Fucking ass, you can't go anywhere. You're injured and those won't heal for another month and three weeks, you're very much stuck here." Austin glowered back at her and she flinched. She bit her lip and grumbled something underneath her breath before turning to leave. "Damnable bandits, they never seem to know when to stop being scary."

Once she had left, Ally glanced at Austin, who had his head bowed and his arm hugging his torso. She grunted and growled under his breath and it didn't long for Ally to realize he was in absolute pain. "You know, if you'd stop acting as if nothing ever hurt you, it'd be easier to help you. They have no antibiotics or painkillers here, but luckily I know my medicinal plants like I know cooking. I'll go and get you some, alright?"

She stood and prepared to leave Austin. He looked up at her retreating form and cracked a weak smile. "Ally" She turned to face him. She almost jumped out of her skin seeing him smile, but she nodded and gulped. "Thank you."

Confusion etched onto her face and she tilted her head to the side. Austin thought she had looked absolutely cute. "For what, Austin?" she asked genuinely confused.

He groaned in pain and leaned his lead back on the wall, rubbing his ribs in a way he'd hope to soothe them. "Thank you for helping me out." She nodded and prepared to leave again, but he called out to her again. "And Ally?" She looked at him, trying not to show her annoyance. He cracked an evil smirk and chuckled darkly. "When you see Macy, tell her to leave me alone."

Ally was confused for a mere second, but then she realized Macy was probably the girl that had claimed to be Austin's sister. She nodded and finally left the room.

* * *

Ally quietly cheered herself on as she pulled out an herb from the ground. She placed it in her basket and continued to search for more like it. Once she had gotten over ten, she had sighed to herself in relief and skipped back to the village to prepare the herb properly. When she got back to the front, she was stopped by Macy. Trying her best not to groan with annoyance, she cracked a bright smile. "Macy, what's wrong?" she asked.

Macy looked at the basket, then back at Ally's face. She glowered at her and crossed her arms. "What's that? Poisonous herbs to kill my brother?" she asked her.

Ally resisted the urge to roll her eyes. This girl really didn't like her, and for no reason at that. "No, it isn't. It's called a valerian plant, it's good to use for a pain reliever." Macy snorted and rolled her eyes. Ally gritted her teeth and brushed past her, trying not to lose her temper. "Honestly, if I were you, I wouldn't even be mad that he doesn't want to talk to you. He hates everything and everyone. Not a people's person at all."

Macy clenched her fists and stomped after Ally, grabbing her arm. She jerked the younger girl back and glared down at her. For a few minutes, no one had said anything, but then, Macy's eyes swelled up with tears. Ally blinked at the sudden change in mood as Macy grabbed on tightly to her shirt and sobbed onto her shoulder. Ally raised her injured arm and lightly patted her back.

Macy sobbed louder and Ally gave some people passing by an awkward smile. Macy let her go and looked down at her. "What do I have to do to get him to like me more?" she asked the brunette. Ally's mouth formed an 'o' and she laughed nervously. How would she answer that? Austin didn't even like _her_. "He likes you, I can tell. He allows you so close to him and refuses to have me so close to him. What do you do?"

Ally seriously didn't know how to answer her question because, in reality, she had no idea. Austin treated her like he treated every other female, like complete and utter crap. Awkwardly, Ally patted Macy's head and gave her a slow, apologetic smile. "If I had the answer, I'd tell you, but I can't. I can't because in Austin's eyes, I am sure about this, treating people with respect isn't something he does. He demands respect, not gives it out," Ally explained to her.

Hearing it slip out of her own mouth made herself think. Just why doesn't anyone talk up to him? So many people have to choice of speaking out to him, yet she had been the only one. It confused her, and Austin needed to learn the meaning of giving and receiving because you can't just expect to be received respect, but don't take the time to _give_ it. Taking in a deep breath, Ally glanced at Macy one last time and turned on her heel, walking off.

Her action had left the blonde bewildered but she ran up to catch up with the younger girl. She quickly walked by her side, watching Ally's left hand clench tightly onto the basket handle, as if she were angry. She looked at the brunette and her tense form, realizing she was mad. "Ally, why are you so mad? What are you planning on doing?" Macy asked curiously.

Ally took a deep breath of air and gritted her teeth. What was _**she**_ going to do? Knock some sense into the egoistical man named Austin. He needed to learn respect of others, and even if it killed her, Austin was going to learn. Maybe not today, but she'd stay around him until he does. She had told Macy exactly what she had been thinking and Macy nodded, looking starry eyed ahead. She wondered, did Ally actually think she could change Austin's mind around? She furrowed her brows; no one could ever, not even Kira. Austin just developed respect during the times Kira was around because she frowned upon it, and even then so, most times he _**wasn't.**_

Ally stormed right into the room Austin was in and Macy followed her. Curiously, Macy looked at Austin, and then at Ally. She was waiting to see what would happen. Ally placed the basket down and Austin raised a brow. He tilted his head and his entire face darkened when Ally spoke those five little words, "You need to learn respect." He narrowed his eyes and looked back at Macy. He did not look happy with her words; in fact, hearing them only pissed him off further. "No, no, don't look at her! I was talking about the way you treat _**everyone**_. You don't demand respect but not give it out, Austin. It's what makes people not like you. I don't like you, and that's because the amount of respect you show for other human beings _**disgust**_ me."

Austin locked his jaw and glowered at Ally. The glower, it was scary, but she wasn't going to back down, not now. Austin was going to _**learn**_ respect. When she returned his oh so dark glower, his face softened back into his neutral expression. "I know respect," he answered her in a monotonous voice.

Ally shook her head furiously and Macy was surprised at the amount of courage this girl had bottled up in her. Many would have pissed themselves before even getting out the first sentence. But Ally, she showed him that she had no fear, that he didn't scare her. "Dammit, Austin, you don't! You only know how it feels to _**be**_ respected, not knowing how to give it. Your definition, and everyone else's, does not match up! Austin, you walk around thinking that your all high and mighty, that you're some _**God**_, but in reality, you're like all of us. You're a human _**being**_! I will continue to treat you like you're some type of beast unless you learn that we're here to be your friends, not your enemy. I'm sure there's a different side in you, you're just too stupid to realize that soon, you'll lose everything you worked so hard for over _**respect.**_"

Austin rubbed his aching ribs and glared heatedly at Ally. She would treat him like he was a _**beast**_? Did he have any attributes of one? He did not think so. "I am not a beast; therefore, I will not be treated as such. I dare you to treat me like such," he lowly said, his voice sounding promising.

Ally walked over to him and stood in front of him. She flicked his forehead and took a step back, placing her hands on her hips. Austin blinked confusedly; why in the hells did she just _**flick**_ him? "Like that, hear how you _**sounded**_, Mr. High-and-Mighty?" she hissed. "I will treat you the way you treat everyone else until you get fed up with being treated like that. As a matter of a fact, Macy will too." Macy jumped and shook her head, there was no way she was going to treat Austin the way he treated her. She didn't care if she were older; Austin intimidated everyone, older _**or**_ younger.

Ally rolled her eyes. Personally, she didn't have time for someone to show how scared they were of Austin. She gave Macy a sharp stare and it made the older girl's skin crawl. "Macy, you'd allow him to treat you like he's a king and you're a _**peasant**_? What ever happened to the sacred rule of respecting your elders?" Ally questioned her.

Austin gritted his teeth. It angered him to even have to learn about his values. He valued respect and gave it out, in his own way of course. "I do respect people," Austin cut in, before Macy could say anything.

Ally looked at him with an incredulous expression. "Oh, so you _**do**_? I apologize, what do you do to show it? I'm certain you'd probably say intimidating people is your way of showing it. Austin, in case you haven't noticed, I'd be more than happy to enlighten you that _you,_ alone, are incapable of showing respect. You don't hold those sappy human emotions, unless, they were around when this Kira girl was alive." Austin's widened and he clenched his fists so tightly, his nails dug into his skin and he bled. She was doing it again, striking a chord. "Maybe she died because of how _**you**_ acted; you act as if you don't care about anything. You walk around like you're the shit or some cold hearted bastard. Maybe she was fed up and killed herself because of that. Was that the reason Austin, huh? Did she kill herself because of you a-"

"You don't know anything! She was fucking _**murdered!**_" Austin bellowed out angrily. He was tired of people criticizing him and saying that Kira's death was his fault because it wasn't. He didn't do a damn thing, he loved her and she loved him. Ally stumbled back in surprise and Austin hung his head down, trying to suppress any arising feelings. "You don't know anything, no one does. It's not of your damn business, so _**fuck**_ outta it, dammit. Leave it alone."

Ally became incredibly furious at this certain point in time. Just who did he think he was, telling her to stay out of his business? "That's another thing," she began. Austin looked up at her, his expression dark. "Don't tell _me_ to stay out of your _**business**_, Austin! You took my family away from me! You killed all my friends. My son, _**adopted**_ son, I took him in, and I promised him a better life with me. You took so much from me and I want you to feel the same way. Bewildered with that fact, don't be! I know you don't care! You take away the people I love and I want for the same thing to happen to you! I hate how you carry yourself, you're not a _**king**_; you're an idiot!

"So what, huh, I take her family away and feel _**nothing**_. You just feel nothing and _**expect**_ me to want to marry you? I don't want to! Holy crap, Austin, I hate everything about you! You don't have a good side! You want me to let you in? Hell no, you do it first, let everyone else in! I'm not in with your shit, I don't want it! I lost my father to your fucking raid! I don't have someone to hold my first child and kiss their forehead, saying they love them and you want to know why? You took him away from me! I had to send away my mother and adopted son because of you!" Ally yelled, tears streaming down her face. Macy and Austin went silent, none speaking up. "Gosh, Austin, I don't like _**you**_. Don't act like you've been through so much, because I _have_. All you did was lose your father and ex-lover. You made me lose everything; I'm alone in this world. I don't trust your group and you have a psychotic chick trying to _**kill**_ me.

"I seriously want nothing to do with you, but I have to make the way you live my problem because _I_ can't leave. I hope you're happy with yourself. You have no self morals and no respect. Your loyalty levels are probably as low as crap. You make me mad alone. I feel sorry for any female who actually falls in love with you again, save Brooke." She wiped her tears and looked into Austin's cold brown eyes. "I hope you're with life, Austin." She turned on her heel to leave but the basket full of the valerian plants caught her eyes. She picked it up and dropped it in front of Austin. "I cared enough to get you these. It's called the valerian plant, it helps with pain. When it dries, boil it and drink it. And for antibiotics, use honey. It's good to strengthen the immune system so you don't get an infection."

She folded her arms and walked out of the room, not looking back.

* * *

_**Three weeks later**_

Macy ran up behind Austin, holding the reins of her horse. She had gladly accepted Austin's request for her to accompany him as he went to find his group, but she was more worried about Ally. She didn't know why Austin was so reluctant to bring her with him again. Obviously he didn't go through so much trouble trying to kidnap her to not want her to come along with him again. Plus, anyone with eyes (save Austin and Ally, they were much too stupid to realize) could see that Austin was starting to fall for Ally and Ally was slowly climbing her way to his level.

Macy knew Austin liked the way Ally carried herself and she had watched him _**watch**_ Ally interact with the children. She was natural child magnet. Kids loved her and she loved them equally. What even surprised Macy even more was when Austin whispered to himself, 'How does she do it? How does allow people to get to know her so well without worrying about getting hurt again? What do I have to do… to get her to like _**me**_?'

Macy had been so lost in her thoughts, that she hadn't realized Austin had stopped. She bumped right into him and rubbed her injured forehead. Man, he was all muscle and no fat. "Austin, why'd you –"

"You're leaving?" she heard Ally's voice.

She peeked from behind Austin, with interest built up in her. Ally was standing there, holding a bucket of water. She looked cold and distant. Macy wished she could see Austin's face, but she really couldn't. "Yes, I'm leaving. I'm feeling much better." Ally nodded and bid them a farewell before walking off. Austin clenched his fists and Macy noticed that it was all bothering him. "What are you doing?" he asked her angrily.

Ally stopped but didn't look back at them. She looked tense and her entire posture radiated anger. "Someone has got into labour; I am going to help them out. I'm sure you have better things to do, so go and do them, Austin. It was nice knowing you," Ally told him, her voice empty.

Macy saw Austin's body shaking with anger. She felt herself slump forward a bit. How could one person turn all their feelings into anger? Was it even possible? "You have – I need –" Macy's mouth dropped open. He _**wanted**_ her to come along with them. "Fuck it, I'll see you around," he growled.

He began to walk off, but Ally's voice stopped him. "If you never know what you want, then you'll never get it. Finish what you were trying to say, Austin," she told him in a firm voice.

Austin's body stopped shaking with the anger he had been feeling moments ago and it amazed Macy that one person's words could make Austin feel like he had to respect someone. "I think he wants you –"

"Macy, please, Austin has his own voice. He's able to voice his own thoughts," Ally told her.

Macy clamped her mouth shut and nodded mutely. Austin's body was tense and he still hadn't turned around. Actually, Ally hadn't either. They were talking to each other, back-to-back. After moments of silence, Austin had spoken. "You're coming with me," he told her.

Ally snorted and continued her walk. "Well, I hope you and Macy have a great adventure. Do me a favour and bring Cassidy here, she doesn't need to be corrupted by the likes of you."

Austin gritted his teeth and locked his jaw. She was frustrating him. Why the hell did he need to say things that made him sound polite? Couldn't she have just agreed to come along with him without the trouble? "Fine," he growled. "Ally, will you please accompany Macy and I?"

Ally shook her head and chuckled a bit. She had never heard please ever sound so _threatening _before. It actually amazed her that he could bottle up so much anger. "Sure." He relaxed and prepared to walk off again but Ally stopped him. "If you could wait a bit, though, I need to make sure this baby is delivered properly and not breached."

She continued to walk off and Austin turned around, giving her back a bewildered expression. Macy snickered but silenced herself at the sight of Austin's glare. She continued to smile brightly and winked at him. His coloured a bit and she smiled even wider. _Oh Austin, it's going to be so obvious to you soon, I'm with you guys now._

* * *

Macy had fallen asleep on the horse and Austin held the reins, making sure they got to a safe place to sleep. Ally walked beside him, quietly humming a soft tune. Austin felt himself becoming drawn to her presence day by day. The weeks she wouldn't talk to him, make him feel like there was nothing to talk to or live for. He looked down at her hand and for some odd reason; he felt the compelling need to hold it.

He gulped and looked ahead. Why did he feel like he was walking with Kira all over again, except this feeling was tenfold for him? Ally's melodious humming became louder and sweeter and he felt like kissing her, but he knew he couldn't. She didn't like him, not now at least. Slowly, he brushed his hand against hers and he heard her laugh through her humming. It sounded beautiful and he felt himself drowning in it.

The sound of an owl brought him of out his reverie and he cleared his throat, brushing his hand accidentally against hers. She smiled at the night sky and laughed quietly. "I love the stars. I love nighttime in general," she quietly said.

Austin looked at her with his cold brown eyes and looked to the sky. It was beautiful, although Austin wasn't sappy enough to admit that. "Don't you wish that you could just touch them? Those burning balls of energy?" she asked him.

She grabbed his hand and Austin's cheeks coloured. He was quite thankful that it was too dark for anyone to see. They stopped and Austin nodded. "This is a good place to set up camp for the night."

Ally sighed and let his hand go, walking to prepare herself a makeshift bed. Austin sat against a tree and watched her fluidly move to get a bed ready herself and Macy. Since she had changed from her regular dress into a pair of trousers and a shirt, when she bent down, Austin could see her smooth backside in the moonlight. Once she was done and had two makeshift beds ready, she woke up Macy and guided her to her own bed.

Once Macy had settled in, Ally went to go and tie the horse to the tree so it wouldn't run away at night. She hopped over to the bag and pulled out three carrots, rubbing the horse's nose. Austin licked his lips as she stood on her tippy toes to pet it's mane, her shirt, once again, riding up. As she fed and petted the horse, Austin stood up and walked behind her.

As she was feeding it the last carrot, Austin placed his big hands on her waist and she jumped, alarmed. She laughed a bit and turned around. "Austin, go away, I'm trying to feed Dazzy," she told him.

She turned back around, but his hands tightened on her waist. She felt some unfamiliar feeling bubble in the pit of her stomach and she ignored it, admiring the horse's mane. "You're quite adorable, Dazzy," she told the horse.

Austin licked his lips and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. "Ally, turn around."

Slowly, Ally turned around to face him, but she had regretted it instantly. Before she could say a thing, Austin's lips were on hers. And Macy's eyes were wide open with happiness.

* * *

**Sorry, guys. I **_**was**_** going to update on Sunday, but then I realized I still needed to finish my project and it had to be delayed. My apologies, but I am happy so many of you like the book.**

**Now, as for some reviews, I could've updated yesterday, but honestly, some of your reviews fucking piss me off. I don't want to be rude, and I know you like the story, but you're reviews, telling me to update the next day or even demanding a review (mainly anonymous ones), pisses me off. Guys, tell me things you liked about the chapter and why it was so good, don't demand me to update. Honestly, my updates are going to be random, sometimes it'll be a day after another and sometimes a week or two. It isn't because I'm lazy, but mainly based around the fact I'm being demanded things or I have too much school work. **

**I seriously love you all equally, although I may not know you. I cherish my reviewers and I want your reviews to be more… not demanding. Please guys, don't demand and if I'm not updating too early, PM me or even ask me politely to update soon.**

**Now, moving on, I love you guys and your reviews. And the fact the last chapter got over forty reviewers astounds me. I love you guys so much. Hope you guys like and/or love this chapter.**

**HollowedLover1379**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and characters.**

* * *

_Summary:_

_She was a calm and peaceful female kidnapped by him. He was a ruthless killer that didn't care for anyone. No matter how much she tried to run, she'd always be his beauty and he'd be her sadistic beast._

* * *

Ally's cheeks were red as she walked ahead of both Austin and Macy. She could not look him in the eye, not after that kiss. And just thinking about it made her shiver. She could hardly believe she had even kissed him back. And what shocked her most was that even though she did, she slapped him across his face right after.

What surprised both her and Macy was that instead of hitting her or hurting her in some way, Austin just began preparing himself for bed. He didn't do a single thing to her. It's almost as if he took the slap like he _deserved_ it. She could still taste his lips on hers, his tongue on hers. She could even _feel_ the way he pressed himself against her. Damn and she couldn't even deny that she had wanted more.

Damn her body, trying to fool with her damnable emotions.

If she hadn't snapped out of it, she was sure she and Austin would've probably gone further. For goodness sake's, his hand was up her shirt massaging her breast as she moaned. She fucking loved it and yet, she had slapped him so hard, his face turned and a red print appeared. She regretted the kiss because it confused her. She didn't know how she felt for Austin. Some days, she wanted to murder him and run and others, she wanted to stay and comfort him until he opened up to her.

Fuck, _he_ confused her.

One minute he'd be all mad at her and the next, he wants to cuddle and kiss. Seriously, he was just a confusing being in general. She couldn't keep up with him at all! Sighing to herself, she looked ahead, seeing smoke. "There's a village up ahead!" she called back. When she got no reply, she turned around. Austin and Macy seemed to be arguing about something under their breaths. "Guys, what's wrong?" she asked, slightly confused.

They looked at her and Austin shook his head. "It's nothing. There's a village you say?" She nodded slowly. "Be prepared, we're going to rob them."

Ally gasped and Macy took a step back. "Whoa there, big boy, I'm not a thief, you're the only one who steals and seems to succeed at it. Do it yourself."

He gave Macy a hard cold stare and nodded. He walked ahead of Ally and told both girls to stay back. They nodded and watched as he walked out of their sight. Once he was gone, Ally turned around to a widely grinning Macy. She grabbed both of the younger female's hands and squealed. "Oh my, you guys are made for each other, I can just hear those wedding bells!" she exclaimed.

Ally laughed awkwardly. Wedding bells between her and Austin, yeah right. He barely even knew how to sort of his feelings and Ally couldn't figure out how she felt for him since he was always confusing the hell out of her. Ally shook her head furiously. "Seriously, you don't know how you feel for him?" Ally blushed; surely she wasn't _that_ easy to read. "Let me ask you something, have you ever felt like your stomach had erupted with a certain feeling that you couldn't explain?"

Ally thought about it, and realized that when Austin's hands were on her waist, she felt all tingly inside. It didn't feel bad, as a matter of a fact, she just wanted to cuddle with him. "Good, so you did feel those before. Is he always on your mind?" Ally bit her lip. She found herself constantly thinking about Austin, both negatively and positively, mostly negatively. "Good, they can be either negative or positive and you'll still get it. Now, last but not least, do you or do you not like kissing Austin, Ally?"

Ally's face went puce and Macy laughed. It wasn't funny to Ally, though. She really wanted to find Austin and finish what had happened last night. She wasn't supposed to feel that way. She was supposed to not like him! "I don't like him, I only like kissing him," she confirmed.

Macy rolled her eyes and began to feed Dazzy. "Okay, deny it, but once it bites you in the ass, you'll regret denying it," she said. She rubbed the side of Dazzy's face. "You motherfucking cute ass horse, I love you so much."

Ally rolled her eyes. That had to be the weirdest way to coo to an animal, using swear words. Macy seriously amazed her. She took a seat on a tree root and leaned against a stump of a tree. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, biting her lip.

* * *

_**Ally's Dream**_

_She was kissing him again, but this time, he had gotten to take off her shirt. His strong arms picked her up as he guided them to the bed, nothing letting her go. He was happy to see her again, he had missed her. His hand ran up her ribcage, causing her to shiver, and grasped her left breast. She moaned as he massaged thoroughly, his lips trailing down her neck._

_He sucked and nipped at her neck, making her moan in ecstasy. His lips trailed from her neck and he kissed around her collarbone and the top of her breasts. Ally grasped his hair tightly and yanked on it hard, making Austin groan against her chest. His hips rocked into hers as he swiftly took one nipple into his mouth. He bit it lightly and curiously peered up at Ally. She moaned loudly and her head lolled back. She bit her lip and he went back to sucking, nipping and licking at her breast. _

_He hooked two fingers in her trousers, yanking them done quickly, leaving her in nothing but her undergarment. He switched breasts, and Ally moaned even louder. What was he doing to her? She had never felt this way before. "Are you untouched, Darling?" he whispered as her chest._

_Ally nodded and bit her lip. "Yes, I am untouched," she told him breathlessly._

_Austin smiled against her chest and raised his hand, pressing a knife against her throat. "Good, if you weren't, I'd have to kill you. Now, stay still or else this may hurt a bit," he growled in her ear._

_Ally looked at him, except, he wasn't Austin anymore. No, she was looking into the eyes of a beast. _

_Ally began crying before she was screaming._

_**End of Dream**_

* * *

Ally woke up screaming, alarming Austin and Macy. She felt Austin drag her body into his hold and cradle her gently. She whimpered and held on tightly to him. "Dammit, Ally, what's wrong?" he asked her, hugging her tighter to his chest. "Stop whimpering."

She looked up at him, unshed tears in her eyes. Without thinking, she ran her hands all over his face, and he growled in annoyance. Ally sighed in relief and dropped her hand, rolling off his lap. "Thank goodness, I thought you were a beast for second. Damn, you really know how to scare people," she commented. Upon seeing Austin's angry stare, she rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I think. I don't know; you shouldn't be scaring people like that anyways."

She waved it off like it was nothing, but it infuriated Austin that she thought he was a beast. Seeing that his angered expression hadn't moved, Ally kneeled before him and sighed. "Austin, don't get mad. It was just a dream. I don't really think you're a beast, not anymore at least. You've shown me that you can be caring," she told him earnestly.

Austin's facial expression still didn't move and she sighed again. He got angry quite easily. She caressed his cheek gently and looked back at Macy. The said girl nodded and grabbed Dazzy's reins. "Come on, we need a bath."

Happily, Macy trotted off with Dazzy by her sight. Once they were out of sight, Ally looked back at Austin, who happened to still be glaring at her. "What do you want to do? Hit me? If so, it won't prove anything, Austin. It'll just show that you're easily angered and you always take your anger out on something. It'll show you don't respect anyone. So, unclench your fists and kiss me, you idiot. It seems to be the only thing that can –"

Austin kissed her hard and fast, Ally didn't even see him move. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and tilted her head so he had a better access to her mouth. He dragged her onto his lap and Ally braced herself on his shoulders, kissing him back just as equally. He chewed on her bottom lip and pressed her closer to his person. Ally smiled in the kiss and tried to pull away, but Austin grunted and the hand that was on her neck kept her in place.

She had opened her mouth and groaned when Austin squeezed her butt tightly. Austin used this opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth and explore it like he owned everything about her. Ally shyly touched his tongue with hers and this seemed to have made him happier, for he pulled her closer (if possible) and allowed the kiss to become more heated.

Soon, Ally felt something poking at her core and inner thigh. She could feel a blush rising onto her cheeks, realizing what that something was. Soon, Austin had just pushed her off him and stood up. Ally landed roughly on the ground and looked at Austin. He was grunting in pain and she realize that his arm and ribs must've hurt. She gasped and ran to get some herbs for him use so it'd stop the pain. As she was doing so, she spotted a figure looking at her. The person was gesturing for her to come towards them. She looked at Austin, who had his head hung in pain, and back at the person. Should she go or not, she couldn't leave Austin the way he was.

She decided that she was going to go and check out the person. "Austin, we've ran out. I'm going to look for some more, alright?"

He nodded and she quickly walked off, towards the figure. Once she got closer, she gasped, running over to the person. She hugged her and then her adopted son, kissing the top of his head. "Mom, Jasper, you guys are alright! Oh my goodness, how'd you find me?" she asked.

Her mother gave her a disapproving look. "Ally, why are you kissing that bandit? He's dangerous and you know it. Come with us, escape," she encouraged her daughter.

Ally looked back at Austin, who was being treated by Macy. _When had she come back?_ She thought. She shook her head and looked back at her mother. "Alright, I can escape with you guys but we have to make it a clean break," she whispered to her.

They nodded and slowly Ally picked up Jasper. As they tip-toed away from the campsite, and Ally felt both relieved and sad. She felt relieved because she'd no longer have to be around Austin, the angry bandit. But her sadness was because she felt guilty leaving him in that state. He could die and get an infection because he and Macy knew nothing of herbs. She looked at her mother and turned on her heel, taking off towards the camp, Jasper still in hand. "Ally, what are you doing?" her mother yelled after her.

She looked back at her, hugging Jasper tightly. "I missed him, mom. I missed Jasp, and I can't leave him with you again. I love you, but Austin won't show mercy on you when he finds out you convinced me to leave with you! Go, I love you!"

Her mother pursed her lips and nodded, running off. Ally looked down at her sleeping son and kissed his forehead. "Baby, I promise that he won't hurt you, neither will anyone else." She bumped into something hard and looked up. Austin was furiously looking down at her. "Austin, I can –"

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her face closer to his. She winced and made sure Jasper was still sleeping and not witnessing this. "You lied to me, you tried to leave me," he whispered accusingly. Ally looked into his eyes and gasped. They showed hurt, pain and betrayal. "I keep you alive and this is how you take advantage of that, _Ally_?" he hissed lowly at her.

She felt guilt, incredible guilt. He looked pained. Tears swelled in his eyes, but he blinked them back. "You are just like Kira. Running away was the main reason she died, and she betrayed me, you are just _**like **_her."

Ally felt incredible anger swell within her. How can accuse her of such? "I'm nothing like her, obviously I came back, didn't I, Austin? If I didn't, I'd be somewhere else, surveying my surroundings. I told her no, that I had to stay here because I couldn't leave you in your current form!" she yelled.

He yanked Ally to the ground and kneeled before her. Ally winced, but protected Jasper from hitting the ground with her. She landed painfully on her shoulder. Austin looked down at her, his eyes showing nothing, and his face blank. It actually scared her, that he could be that cold and show nothing. "We're back to square one, I guess. Congratulations, I dare you try and run again. I will _**kill**_ you next time," he whispered deathly.

He pulled away from her and spat on her. Turning on his heel, he walked away from her. Ally curled into fetal position and cried. "Mommy, don't cry. Don't cry, mommy," Jasper whispered in her ear.

Why was she even crying? This is how he usually treated her. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knew that must've started caring for him. Somehow and someway, she knew she did and it made her feel even worse about herself.

* * *

He had dislocated her shoulder, he knew it, but it was what he was going for. He didn't know why he that, but he felt so hurt and betrayed and he hated feeling that way so he channelled his feelings into anger. Austin looked into the fire, frowning angrily at it. What had the fire done to him? Nothing, it was Ally's fault. He didn't know how he felt for her and she turned around and tried to run.

She could've at least tried to run once he sorted out his feelings, but no, she was prepared. His threat had been empty; he knew he couldn't kill her. He couldn't kill another… female. He stared intensely at Ally's sleeping form. She was hugging her son tightly, trying to provide him warmth. That's how she looked when he murdered her. Except, she was cradling their son, the child they had conceived together.

Austin looked up at the star filled sky, wondering how his son looked right now. Was Trish caring for properly? Of course not, and he knew the reason why. There had been a certain village they never raided, only visited. And every time they went there, his son would run up to him for a hug. Actually, he'd hug them all, but spend most of his time with Austin. It was the only time he let his guard down, around the innocent child.

He couldn't quite tell him that he had murdered his mother and that he was his own father, it'd kill the boy. So instead, Austin and the group considered him a part of the family. They promised no harm to him, or the family caring for him. But, if the family had ignored their request, he'd have to kill them all.

So, it surprised him to find out that two years back his son had been rushed to another village for protection. Austin lost it; he killed the family and the entire village. There was no way in hell he was going to let everyone live after letting his son go. He had specifically told them not to let him out of their sight, he was their responsibility.

It had also been the same day his father congratulated him on being his young beast. It still made Austin shiver. He wasn't a beast, he was a human. He didn't think like a murderous beast all the time, he had feelings too. But it didn't seem like Ally thought that way about him. It made his heart clench and twist with pain just knowing that the one girl he had come to care about, save Trish and Macy, didn't think he had human feelings. She had even thought that he was going to hit her earlier. He couldn't lie, he wanted to, but he wanted to impress her too.

She was making it hard for him to show her that he could be husband material. He already protected and watched over her, how hard could be to show respect? It was fucking hard in his opinion because she didn't show him any back. All she did was talk back to him with attitude and even swore at him. She had episodes of saying he was nothing but a beast.

He lived up to peoples' expectations because not one person has ever said he could be nice or that he wasn't a beast. They only ever made him feel like he had no heart, so acted like so. A small hand touched his and he peered down into blue eyes. _That's a recessive trait, not many people have blue eyes,_ he thought. "Daddy?" the kid whispered. Austin narrowed his eyes and raised a brow. Did the kid just call him 'daddy'? He giggled and covered his mouth. "Oopsie." How'd he get out of Ally's grip, it sure as hell looked tight. "Sorry, I'm sorry. Two years ago, I lost my daddy because the people said he was evil and corrupted and he'd corrupt me. I don't believe that. No parent wants to corrupt their child, unless they're not really their child or don't care for them."

Austin narrowed his eyes. This kid couldn't be any older than five, yet he was speaking like Ally, wise and completely educated. He crawled into Austin's lap and smiled at him. "You're not a bad man. You're not a beast; you are human, like me!" He giggled and Austin almost chuckled at how cute he was. "You just follow what people say. They labelled you so you live by the label. Don't live by it, be who you want to be."

The kid ran back to Ally and tucked himself under her arm again. He smiled brightly at Austin before closing his eyes to sleep. In a way, that kid was right. But that kid had no idea Austin went on killing sprees when he was angry. He growled lowly, and glared at the stars. _Stupid kid, this is how I am now. I now channel my emotions into anger because I can't feel anything else. What can your petty ideas do for me?_

* * *

When morning had reached, Ally's screams of pain could be heard as Macy popped her shoulder back into place. "Damn, you're a loud screamer," she commented, placing the entire right arm in a cast.

Ally pouted. She had just been on a thinner cast, but now she was going to be suffering with another one. Jasper smiled up at her and Ally stuck her tongue out at him. "He's cute. How old is he?" Macy asked.

Ally laughed and went to answer, but Jasper answered. "I'm five!" he squealed.

Austin just watched as they laughed and joked around. Soon, he heard the sound of horses and people coming this way. He grabbed his sword and got into a fighting stance. "Some people are coming this way."

He ignored the pain in his arm and rib area, focusing on the main problem, probably, another group of bandits. They came closer and Austin started lower his sword, anger taking over his entire being. "It fucking took you all long enough! We went missing almost a fucking _**month**_ ago!" he yelled.

* * *

**Cliffy, those things are my favourite things. I love them more than life man. I was listening to my favourite band and my future husband's, aka Luke Hemmings; voice inspired me to write another chapter. They're back at square one and there's going to be a LOT more fighting between the two… and maybe even kissing. ;)**

**Hope you liked/loved it.**

**R&R**

**HollowedLover1379**

**P.S. I never used to think that getting over 100 reviews on only seven chapters was possible. Wow. O.O**


End file.
